Step Down from Grace
by Rishi 'n Ryu
Summary: Yuya Shiina is plagued with the nightmares of her family's death. Orphaned she is taken in by the kind couple, the Muramasa's. Until the unexpected happens that will test Yuya's trust and her heart.
1. Lil' punch drunk

(A/N: This is my very first Samurai Deeper Kyo fan fiction so please don't attack me if it's not the greatest. I have watched every single one of the episodes except for the last volume, DVD number 6. I love the story line and the characters deeply. I try to keep all characters in their original personalities, characteristics, and how they look. Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Overall I'll rate this PG for mild language, some occasional violence, and one chapter where there is alcohol involved. The rating will go up and down sometimes depending on the content of a chapter. SO BE AWARE.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter one: Lil' punch drunk

"Woo! It's Tragedy I luv hic...that song!"

The raspy, yet giggly voice of a teenage girl piped up, when the familiar tune of the Bee Gees song played in the hyper atmosphere of a busy night club.

The club was dark, with flashing neon lights and the sounds of the DJ at the back of the room working to please all the dancers on the dance floor. On the sides, were several tables and booths where the people could sit down to take a break from dancing. There was a pool table with gamblers and a bar, where a bartender served all sorts of drinks including some a person shouldn't be consuming, if they knew what was good for them.

The hanging aroma was mixed, a not a particularly pleasant one. It smelled of hot sweaty bodies, cigarettes and drugs, and the smell of beer and alcohol. This scene was not the cleanest place in town. The police would have had a field day.

Deep in the thick of it was Yuya. She swung her tired sweaty body around wildly. Yuya danced like any famous song artist on a music video her skills matching theirs perfectly. Her blonde caramel head rocked from side to side swinging her long tresses about and following others in a rhythmic line dance, complimenting the song.

Her emerald eyes had tints of a lighter shade of green, but had a glazed look washing over them. Her eyes closed as she danced expertly with countless others who followed her, in the same pattern. The song finished and the tired drunken teenager staggered from the dance floor to a counter seat at the bar.

"Could you give me another?" she giggled, her breath smelled deeply of beer.

The bartender cleaned a wet glass with a slightly damp towel before setting it on the smooth counter, looking up at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He scratched his bald head confused and unsure of her request.

"I don't think that's a good idea miss...you had quite a few beers. Didn't even split one with some of the men you danced with earlier. And...are you feeling okay there?" the man asked cocking his head slightly, seeing her strap of her tank top slipping down her shoulder and the dazed look in her eyes.

Yuya had a strange smile on her face and giggled slapping the counter, laughing strangely.

"Of course I'm fine. hic I'm just giggle selfish! I didn't want to share my booze with those thugs! Awwe, please just one more glass?" she begged with puppy eyes, laughing for no reason again.

The man argued with himself and struggled to restrain himself, from reaching for another glass.

Neither one of them noticed a pair of eyes who had observed the girl, from the very moment she had approached the bar and night club. It belonged to dark character sitting by himself or at least trying to in a corner, in the back of the club. He was almost completely drenched in darkness except for his companion who sat in the dim light and the flashing neon lights of the dance floor.

Both donned dark hair that was cut short but with completely different eyes. One expressed little emotion, yet one of excitement deep within; they were a bright steely baby blue while the other had deep, crimson eyes, the color of freshly spilled blood. They seemed angry and glared at the world, cursing every thing for existence or picking a fight with someone who dared to approach him. However the crimson eyes seemed to laugh, in a mocking way but showed clearly no present emotion. The young man with crimson eyes drank his drink silently, his eyes never leaving the girl at the bar that seemed to be half flirting now with the poor bartender.

His attention flickered like a flame from the girl, and switched to his crimson eyed compainon who seemed to hate every minute of the guy's exsistance more and more. The blue eyed man shrugged and laughed nervously.

"Oh c'mon Kyo, it was just a joke. Can't you take at least one?" asked the young man with lighter eyes.

Kyo's eyes flickered directly to his present "compainon". His eyes narrowed respectively and glared at him with obvious burning haterd.

"That's funny I thought you could too, Kyoshiro Mibu," he said simply before getting up from the table and exiting the night club.

Kyo didn't think once about leaving the dumbfounded Kyoshiro at the table alone. The stupid idiot deserved after the crime _he_ committed. It wasn't any of his business anyway, Kyo thought bitterly. His mind at eased, and he wore a cruel smile. It would be fun, watching Kyoshiro squirm once he cleared his title and Kyoshiro got what he deserved. Kyo turned to leave but paused. His mind wandered back; pictures of the girl at the bar flashed through his mind. He shook them off. He didn't care. Without another thought, he slipped out of the alley way and into the night.

Kyoshiro sighed deeply. This was so like Kyo. He was too tired to get angry. Alert sounds caught his attention. He noticed the staggering form of a girl. Her caramel locks falling out of their ponytail and her green eyes dull. The strange hiccups and giggling drew him to one conclusion. She was definitely drunk.

He got up from the table and walked forwards to the girl. She heard him coming and looked over at him. With a sly smile, she staggered and tripped a little, still with a strange giggle attack.

"Hey there handsome," Yuya grinned at Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro blinked, a little unsure of her sudden words that caught him off guard. Then he quickly remembered she was drunk.

"Are you okay Miss? I do have some background with the medical arts, so are you doing ok?" he felt stupid asking this to a drunken girl, but proceeded with his questioning.

"Oh no I'm fine. I perfectly..f..ine," Yuya waved at him before she was cut off by her failing consciousness and sunk to her knees.

Kyoshiro bounded to her side, worried now for this complete stranger.

"Hey Miss? Miss?! Are you okay?"

There was no answer from Yuya ,who had promptly fainted. Kyoshiro started to panic. He glanced around. Did she have any friends? No they would have been with her right? Oh man where was help when you needed it? Kyoshiro looked down at her. Carefully he picked her up bridal style, and exitted the night club, in a hurry. He wanted to chat with no one. If only he could move faster so he could avoid any un needed chatting.

Kyoshiro didn't struggle too much with the extra weight of the girl, since she wasn't heavy. He observed her form looking over her pretty features. He had to admit he was blushing. Though being some what of a pervert himself. He rather liked doing this, but knew Kyo would not approve nor Muramasa when he got home. Oh boy...how was he going to explain bringing a girl to the house?

Kyoshiro's thoughts were scattered by a hissing throaty voice coming from an creepy, dark alley way behind him. Trembling and sweat running down his face, his teeth gritting he slowly faced this possible foe.

"Looks like you have a burden. Want me to lighten for you?"

Kyoshiro felt his throat go dry and a cold shiver go up his spine.

(A/N: I know it's a little short but again cowers please don't shoot me! I will try to update as soon as possible 'cause I don't want to become inactive on this site. Believe me it's one of my pet peeves. So please click that button and REVEIW!)


	2. Jimon

(A/N: Thank you very much to those who reviewed chapter one! I really appreciate that! For Leon-dono: I will help you out. For violet-dreams: I will help you as well and must review your story determined look. And you're perfectly right LadyWater2010, I do need to watch the rest of the DVDs. sobs I'm too chicken! For the pairing...let me tell you now, I love Kyo. I love Yuya. I love Yuya and Kyo. Major hint. As for Kyoshiro.....he was okay in the beginning yet...how could he do THAT to poor widdle Kyo?! ahem Let's move on to what you've been waiting for...)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo. sobs I wish I did! However...**I own my ideas, story line/plot, and my made up, added in characters! NO STEALING!**

Rating: I think I'll rate this chapter once again, PG for some mild violence and language. Brace yourself!

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter two: Jimon

Another cold tingle went up Kyoshiro's spine. He looked around wildly, for the owner of that creepy voice. Was this Kyo's revenge, or really a big bad guy? Sweat ran down Kyoshiro's face steadily; he felt rather roasty around his collar. His blue eyes settled upon the form of a tall lean figure. It was a man; he had long greasy grey-black hair, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and wore loose dirty clothing. He carried a cardboard box, taped shut under one arm. The box was just as beat up as its owner; yellow, grimy, and was deterioating at the corners. The man's yellow narrow eyes were locked onto the unconscious form of Yuya in Kyoshiro's arms. The look and intention in the man's stare was disgusting, even making a pervert like Kyoshiro want to puke.

Kyoshiro took a stand. Kyo would have called that a death sentence, Muramasa would have said it was unwise and foolhardy with Kyoshiro's little experience. But, Kyoshiro took a stand just the same.

"W-what do you want with me? Get lost!" he managed to say bravely, but fear still clung in his voice, though he managed to talk without squeaking his demands.

"Get lost, get lost! Oh are you scared of little old me? Really Kyoshiro Mibu, I thought you could do better then that," was the mimicking reply.

"What!? How do you know who I am?! How can you know!?"

"Easy, your that one of the twin brats that Muramasa saved and adopted. Muramasa is said to the greatest swordsman master. Of course, there's more to the other rumors I've collected over the years."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Lying isn't becoming, and won't help you."

Kyoshiro backed away from the advancing man. Yuya still in his arms, holding her rather tightly and protectively now.

Not seeing some scattered trash, the frightened Kyoshiro lost his footing, falling hard on his backside and made a quick attempt, to make sure the girl didn't hit her head. His body shook and his struggled to keep his teeth was chattering. Another bead of sweat ran down his face.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Jimon."

It was a stupid question. He should have started running, but Kyoshiro Mibu wasn't a complete coward. Or was he?

Jimon advanced further, until he was only standing one foot in front of the shivering wreck. Yuya groaned in her "sleep" still under the spell of the drinks she'd consumed earlier. Kyoshiro gulped glancing at her briefly. Getting up, tripping over himself, but quickly stood his ground. He set Yuya's body nearby him and took a stance facing Jimon.

Jimon looked some what impressed by mostly snide and snickering at the boy's shrewd bravery. He lazily slipped his hands into his pockets, the dirty old box under his arm; Jimon was completely lax about the situation. This worried Kyoshiro further. Before he could plan his motion of attack, Kyoshiro felt a searing pain in the center of his stomach. He was sent reeling backwards, hitting the alley floor and upsetting a pair of rusty old trash cans.

Jimon smiled contented with his dirty work. The baby blue eyed teenager gasped out, finally catching his breath. Pushing himself up from the grimy cement floor, his back covered in garbage, which he dusted himself briefly, without much care. He faced Jimon again to which Jimon started to clap in crude humor.

"Well well well, it seems you really are not as well I as expected. Yet you'll die just the same. But I think I'll kill off Sleep Beauty first. Say your farewell, Mibu!" Jimon dropped the box before him, that he'd held and rummaged in his pocket for an unknown object.

The dimmed moonlight caught the shiny glare off the object pulled from the depths of Jimon's pocket. The light reflected in Kyoshiro's widened eyes. A pocket knife. Kyoshiro felt more sweat running down his face, and his heart thumping as he dared not think how the man was going to use the knife. Kyoshiro's eyes locked onto Jimon's hand as he cut through the tape on the cardboard box. His yellow eerie eyes lifted, yellow met blue.

"Let's see how you'll deal with my friend. He can show you a hell of a good time," Jimon grinned and turned the box on its side to let the contents come forth.

Kyoshiro's eyes widened as the contents did come forth, slithered forth. He paled instantly at the sight.

Kyoshiro's legs almost gave way as he faced the least expected of his fears. A dust colored snake about two feet long slithered from the darkness of the box into the night air. Its beady eyes stared out at Kyoshiro and then to the drunken form of Yuya who lay off to the side of the alley. The diamond pattern on the snake was strange and a dun chocolate like color. Jimon had a look of complete insanity on his face.

"It's called a rattlesnake. One of the poisoness snakes from the north of America, where I got this baby. Scared now Mibu?" Jimon's words taunted to the helpless boy.

Kyoshiro held his tongue, resisting to swear back at Jimon. He didn't bother. What was the point? How could he defeat a poisoness snake without a knife? Kyoshiro was rooted to the spot watching the rattler waryily.

He shivered, scared to death of the creature slinking before him. After a minute, the rattle snake made up its mind to crawl back into darkness once more. It head towards Yuya's lain body which caused Kyoshiro to panic. Without thinking he cried out and rushed forth, making a quick grab for the scaly creature. With fast motions, the deadly fangs struck out, barely missing Kyoshiro's hand.

Surprised and heart pounding, Kyoshiro withdrew his hand and backed away slightly, the snake's attention on him now. Angrily, it flicked it's forked tongue out and slithered towards him, before stopping. It coiled its brown body, muscles tensing, preparing to strike again. Kyoshiro dared not move, trying to guess when the reptile would strike him. Jimon laughed and slapped his thigh, in complete joy. Jimon was relishing the moment and looks of fear upon his enemy's face.

Kyoshiro gulped, "Oh great. I'm so dead..."

Jimon grinned again, "Yes you are Kyoshiro Mibu." Jimon whistled gently catching the snakes attention. "Hey baby! Let's go for the girl okay?"

The snake tilted its triangle shaped head, deciding whether to ignore its 'master' or listen to itself. Jimon continued to coo which in the end, won the rattler's favor. It slunk away from Kyoshiro and towards Yuya again, as she began to stirr.

"Ooo...my head...it hurst...," Yuya murmured sleepily half awake.

Kyoshiro prayed to whatever lucky stars he had, that Yuya would not awake hung over. It was the last thing they needed for this situation, which was growing worse each second. How bad could this get? Yuya rubbed her eyes and sat up, immediatly pain spread in the form of a headache to her mind, a hand flew up to her forehead, massaging it. As she tried to ease her pain, the rattle snake was drawing closer. Kyoshiro called out.

"Miss! Miss! Snake! Watch out! Poisoness snake!"

"Snake? What snake?"

Jimon laughed. Yuya blinked her eyes half open, she looked in towards the greasy haired man who stood near a ratty looking cardboard box, to a slightly handsome teenaged boy, her age she guessed, to the place on the ground it was pointing at. Her emerald eyes sprung open fully seeing the two foot monster inching closer and closer by the minute. A scream was let loose from her as she jumped to her feet and backed into the alley wall.

Half awake and very confused, Yuya panicked, the affect of the drinks still working. Kyoshiro ran ahead of the rattler and stood, protectively in front of Yuya. She screamed again as the snake went for Kyoshiro's ankle. Just in time, he lifted his leg to avoid the vemon dripping fangs.

Yuya reached behind her, she pulled out something silvery that caught the moonlight like Jimon's pocket knife blade. Kyoshiro went cross eyed as he gazed at the nozzle of a three barrel revolver, over his shoulder. He stared at the girl behind him, as she shakily loaded three bullets and closed the gun, preparing to fire at the snake, who was deeply enraged.

"Are you nuts lady? You're drunk! You had like...five beers or something! And are you authorized to have one of those? Hey! Don't shoot!" Kyoshiro waved his hands around and yelled his advice, like a blathering idiot.

Yuya barely glanced at the panicky guy beside her and shook off his comments. She aimed for the rattler's head and fired.

A miss.

That sent Jimon's attention straight to the girl. This girl's instincts weren't like the sluts he'd come across before, or the naive school girls he'd met. He grit his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of Yuya who's emerald orbs flickered over to him.

"What? Oh hiccup none of your beeswax!" the affect of the drinks hadn't fully left, yet Yuya's answer was fiery enough for her to be some what serious.

Kyoshiro blinked, he looked back at the snake who had made its way while they had been talking. He gulped. It was just about to sink its fangs into Yuya's bare ankle before the snake was swiped off the ground. Kyoshiro's eyes bugged out in surprise. The last person he'd expect to see there. Yuya blinked and looked to see what was distrubing them all now.

A dark figure. With the same hair cut as the young man standing beside her, obisidian to the eye yet sienna in the moonlight, a wearer of dark colors, a cruel smile, and blood red eyes. He in his clenched fist, carried the rattle snake by its head. Yuya glanced, at Kyoshiro hearing him murmur.

"K-kyo?!"

Jimon sputtered in this deep throaty voice, in his own surprise, "Demon Eyes Kyo..."


	3. Unbreakable Vow

(A/N: Okay. The end of the chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry for that! Dad was bugging me abuot bed. Sheesh, but sleepvery good. However, Kyo is back totally in the picture. Yes this is a Kyo/Yuya fic. Another thing, I'm planning something evil for Kyoshiro. Do you guys agree with me? Okay enough of the boring author talk! ONWARD READERS!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Well we all know Kyo has something for swearing, bad! Potty mouth! And Yuya too. She is, at least in the English Anime. So be AWARE!

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter three: Unbreakable Vow

Yuya blinked. Who the hell were they all talking about? She looked again, at the shadow masked figure, standing before them all. The dreaded reptile, clutched in his tight fist.

Kyoshiro stumbled forwards.

"Kyo...what are you doing here? I-I thought you left..." Kyoshiro mumbled before the shadowed figure now recognized as 'Kyo', lashed out.

"Damn Mibu. Do you really think I'm that dumb? I was taking my time," Kyo shot back, a cold deep voice emitting from his throat.

Yuya listened and watched. She couldn't help staring at them. They looked the same. Yet in a way, entirely different; both displayed the same black hair, the same height, Yuya guessed the same age, and related.

However that Kyo guy and that other guy had brilliant eyes. Baby blue and crimson red, two magnificent colors, Yuya admitted. However this Kyo guy, his eyes were scary and piercing as he glared at her...new friend.

Kyoshiro gulped, and Kyo's gaze darting past Kyoshiro, Yuya jumped suddenly, the crimson stare on her wasn't anticipated. Kyo snarled, why was a girl with Kyoshiro and with a revolver? Girls were troublesome creatures, and not to be tolerated or let alone trusted, in his mind.

"What's the wench doing with you? And that bug over there...I thought I took care of him, a long time ago," Kyo grinned with a blood thirsty look.

Jimon swore under his breath, before looking up with a horrid smile. Yuya wanted to puke at the sight of it, but took in deep breaths of air, she already was feeling ill, due to the fact of consuming way too much beer.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, so you came after all. Wanted to save your dear brother and his little companion? How noble of you," Jimon taunted, his hands slipping back into his pant pockets.

Yuya still held her gun firmly in one hand while she loaded more bullets, in case things were going to get out of hand. Kyoshiro looked from Kyo to Jimon. What was going to happen now? Kyo smirked, he walked forwards, the snake hissing and spitting angrily in his fist, writing to get free of his grip. Kyo looked down at the snake for a moment, with disdain for the creature.

With quick movements, Kyo lifted the snake into the air, level with his eyes before he whipped the scaly snake around violently. A bone crunching snap sounded through the air.

Satisfied, Kyo dropped the snake which bounced, and landed at Jimon's feet. Jimon jumped back, observing the snake with surprise, his narrow yellow eyes widening. The snake wasn't moving, still alive, but unable to move. It's back broken, and parazlyed. Jimon looked up angrily at a grinning Kyo.

"Damn you! Broke my baby's back, left her to die like a dog as you should," Jimon cursed him.

Kyo exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Keh, you tried. But you still left me able to breathe, didn't finish the job. I know why, because you're afraid. A coward. Only a thirteen year old brat....little training and no parents, but you couldn't do it. Because looked down on you like the bug you are," Kyo's blood red eyes were locked into Jimon's who were quivering in anger or fear, but Yuya couldn't decide which.

Jimon's hands balled into tight, clenched fists. His yellowish teeth gritted in his fury. With a childish flash of anger, he stamped promptly on the suffering snake, killing it immediately with his sudden impact. Blood pooled around and under, Jimon's foot. Jimon snarled at Kyo who looked perfectly calm. Kyoshiro gulped and paled. Yuya's eyes widened.

"Uh...Kyo was it a good idea to tick him off like that?" Kyoshiro's voice went up a few notes higher in his nervousness, sweat dripping down his face.

Yuya stepped closer, so she stood next to Kyoshiro, who blinked noticing her. Yuya put a hand up to her forehead, trying to get her head to stop throbbing. She was such an idiot.

"W-who is that guy? And what's that snakey thing?" Yuya asked half in pain and half in panic.

Kyoshiro glanced back at Jimon and Kyo, both had made serious offenses to each other. He faced Yuya again. He ran his left hand through his short charcoal colored hair, in his anxiety. Yuya blinked again, she really needed to straighten out a few things with this guy standing beside her. Who was he anyway? That Kyo guy called him "Mibu". Was that his name?

"Well that guy, the one who looks a little like me except for somethings, that's Kyo. His my brother. And that guy over there.....he's really creepy.....we know him from a long time ago...his name is Jimon. He's scary!" Kyoshiro gulped again and dodged behind Yuya who sweat dropped.

"Pul-leeze, I can take out a guy like 'Jimon' anytime. A little snakey guy isn't too creepy except for that snake he had with him before it died. You're such a baby...Mibu...?" Yuya commented a little unsure of calling him 'Mibu', but Kyo did right?

Kyoshiro frowned from behind Yuya. Why did everyone call him "Mibu"?

"It's KYOSHIRO. Mibu is my surname. Call me Kyoshiro. What's your name by the way?" he asked, not minding his hands were resting on her hips, he couldn't help but run his hands up and down softly.

Yuya stiffened feeling him touching her, she would have slapped him like any other girl, but her head was keeping her from thinking or reacting clearly. She still kept a hand on her forehead, glaring at his face, peering around from behind her, his form crouched, a sheepish grin spread across his face. Yuya decided she'd have to punish him. She lifted a foot and brought it down hard, on Kyoshiro's foot.

He mouthed 'ow' and clutched onto his foot, letting go of Yuya's hips.

"Serves you right you perverted lech."

"Ow! That hurt, what a violent girl..."

Yuya faced her attention on Kyo again. A lot had happened while she and Kyoshiro had their 'talk'. Jimon was now cowering in fear as Kyo held, Jimon's very own switch blade to his throat. Jimon's face was turning different pale shades of color, and grimincing from Kyo's death grip.

"P-please spare me..." Jimon looked even more revolting than before, squriming as Kyo rested the blade against his ugly throat.

Kyo said nothing. His eyes, were that of a killers. He remained silent, as he grabbed away the blade and landed a two hard punches with lightning speed. One to Jimon's stomach, the other to his forehead. Jimon's crumpled body slid into the alley, into the grimy trash bins, unconcious. It was fast, but Kyo was finished with his business, and the pair were safe.

Yuya exhaled deeply. It was over. Her head throbbed even more. Kyo's attention suddenly was drawn to her. He advanced towards her, which caused her to jump. Still at her knees, on the cold dirty cement floor, panicked completely as he form neared, the switch blade in his hands. She looked up to meet his eyes. His face wore a smirk and a smile. A cruel, taunting one. Kyoshiro was about to interfere but Kyo silenced him.

"Well, well well, tired of partying are we?" Kyo asked her, she trembled but found her courage.

"You're...Demon Eyes Kyo..right?"

"Yeah, some choose to call me that, but it's Kyo."

"You'll get arrested for killing people."

"I'm not stupid wench, you don't think I have been?"

"...What?!"

"You didn't really think you could call the cops on me did you?"

There was a brief silence, as Kyo stooped to her level. His arm, rested upon Yuya's right shoulder, the blade in his hand. She felt sweat running down her face.

"N-no I can't."

Kyo grinned, and starting to close in on her, drawing back a little as her sudden out burst, surprised him. He listened, with a smirking half grin.

"NO! I _won't let you KILL ME!_ I'll live and kill that bastard for killing my brother!"

"Oh?"

"Yes....I'll live, and I WILL find him. No matter what. I'll live and find the man with the cross shaped scar on his back. And he will pay. No one will stop me. Not YOU not ANYONE. I will have my revenge-"

"Ah! Revenge. Now that I can agree on."

"What?"

Yuya was shocked. She had just said all that, to a complete stranger. And to what seemed a cruel, cold, evil sort of being. Why would he _agree_ with her? And yet, Kyo continued, getting up from where he had stooped dropping the knife on the cement, with a light clatter. Yuya's shocked emerald eyes followed Kyo's form, as did a terrifed Kyoshiro.

"Well you do amuse me. I think I'll let you roam around, just to amuse myself. But I'll always be watching you. If you fail, I'll kill you. Don't mistake me, I'm not soft," with those last words, Kyo's grin dissolved and he became stoic and emotionless once again.

He strode past Yuya, who looked down at her knees, very much confused. She was breathing quite raggedly, not able to believe herself nor Demon Eyes Kyo. Kyo paused for a brief moment before remarking.

"C'mon, Mibu. Get your ass moving. We missed our curfew."

"Uh...Kyo? I was wondering if you can take her along with us..."

Kyo whirled around, crimosn eyes blazing.

"Why? So you can take advantage of her naiiveness?"

"No, it's not that. She's hurt and exhaused. Let Mom take a look at her."

Yuya felt sick and dizzy, her visionw as blurring a little, swaying back and forth, out and in, of reality. Kyoshiro bent down and pulled Yuya over his back, giving her a piggy back right. Kyo watched him, with complete haterd but said nothing. Kyoshiro started walking, cueing Kyo to continue ahead.

The three walked down the dark streets, out of the alley and far from the night club. Kyoshiro tried to guess what time it was. The night air was chilly, and his teeth rattled a little, inside his mouth. Kyoshiro glanced ahead at his brother, walking five feet in front of him. Wasn't Kyo cold?

No, Kyo never complained, he never seem to be affected by much in life. Except for a certain list of things. Girls, parents, school, the furture, and the past were mostly on Kyo's list of most hated things. Kyoshiro sighed. No one could believe they were brothers, by personality, emotions, or favorite things. Only by looks.

It seemed like hours before, Kyo led his brother and a half awake Yuya, to a nice neighborhood with dim light from the several street lamps. The two brothers climbed the cobble stone path up to the house front, passing through the gate, and ringing the door bell.

It seemed to be a minute, before Kyo's head lifted. The sound of approaching foot steps, were faintly heard from indoors. The wooden door slid open, to revel a short attractive young girl about the brother's age. She had curl unruly dark hair, the color of nairobi dusk, a dark plum lavender. Her eyes skimmed over Kyo, Kyoshiro, and the unfamiliar person Kyoshiro held.

She leaned backwards and hollered, "Mom! They're back! And Kyoshiro has something!"

Kyo pushed past the girl, who protested to his actions. She glared after Kyo's disappearing form. She smiled pleasantly, seeing Kyoshiro and bowed lightly. He bowed back, with some difficulty, carrying Yuya. She peered around him, gazing at the sleepy and tired Yuya, with awe.

The siblings spoke with one another, not noticing Kyo, leaning on the stair way, watching Kyoshiro's back. He gazed upon Yuya's form. What she had told him earlier. Was a vow. He smirked. An unbreakable vow. How sad.


	4. Minute of Memories

(A/N: This is my very first Samurai Deeper Kyo fan fiction so please don't attack me if it's not the greatest. I have watched every single one of the episodes. I would state my feelings on the ending of the anime, but it would give major spoilers to you people you haven't seen it yet. I love the story line and the characters deeply. I try to keep all characters in their original personalities, characteristics, and how they look. Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Overall I'll rate this PG for mild language, some occasional violence, and one chapter where there is alcohol involved. The rating will go up and down sometimes depending on the content of a chapter. SO BE AWARE.

Step Down From Grace—

(A/N: Okay, yes this is a little strange so I'll explain this piece of importante info to you all. In this fanfic Kyoshiro and Kyo are brothers, connected by blood. Muramasa, Mayumi, and Mahiro have switched roles with relations to each other. Muramasa is married to Mayumi and Mahiro is their child. Further on in the story you will understand why Kyo and Kyoshiro live with the Muramasa's. CLUE: They are NOT related to eachother and involves the Mibu Clan. Oh I need your votes, I dun like Kyoshiro. He stinks. So does Sakuya, just a lil' bit less than Kyoshiro. But I need votes from you all: What should happen to Kyoshiro? Die or go to jail? Those are the opitions. Thank you! (PS: There will be for sometime Kyoshiro x Yuya. Sorry!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters. Oh I wish... **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Okay, Kyo swears. That's about it.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter four: A Minute of Memories

Kyoshiro walked down the dark corridor, to the light ahead of the kitchen. His sister, Mahiro was at this side asking him questions. Kyo continued to watch his siblings from where he stood on the stairway. His crimson eyes followed their forms, before he turned around and headed upstairs. He tried to slip past a figure that turned the corner, but Muramasa wasn't one to be easily fooled. Kyo continued to walk; the blonde haired kendo instructor paused.

"Kyo...you and your brother were late. I believe I said to be back before dark. And in addition, your principal called...you punched someone?" Muramasa's pale colored eyes fell upon his son's back, as Kyo continued to walk away ignoring his elder's words. "Kyo, I know you can hear me."

Kyo stopped, for a brief moment. The teenager's eyes were hidden by his dark obsidian-sienna locks, a cold look upon his face.

"I don't give a damn. So what, that pompous ass deserved it."

"You know I've taught you better. Honesty, punching someone Kyo?"

"Night."

Muramasa watched his defiant son walk down the hall, where Kyo darted into his room, slamming the door. Muramasa remained glued to the spot, listening attentively. Yes, that little click meant Kyo, had indeed locked himself in his room. A sigh escaped the older man's lips.

He knew his son very well, sometimes more than he would have liked. Still there were things he didn't understand completely about Kyo. Where did he think he was going? What did he have planned to do when he was older? Did he plan on going on to college, as Mayumi wished her children to do? Muramasa sighed again, he kept a hand on the stairway as he walked down the stairs to join his family in the kitchen. 'What are those kids up to? It's oddly noisey,' Muramasa observed as he reached the last step. He switched on the automatic porch light, to avoid burgulars, though he doubted with a son like Kyo, anyone would dare to rob their house.

* * *

"You brought her home? Why?"

Mahiro's eyes were almost perfectly round, widening with every word of Kyoshiro's tale about his evening, out. Across the room, resting on the kitchen counter, stood Mayumi. She was a good looking woman, younger than most guessed her age to be. She had dark colored eyes, straight long hair, and a good wife and mother to her family. A simple yet beautiful ring, was worn on her ring finger; Mayumi had been married to Murmasa for ten years. She sighed, lightly as she listened to her son.

Kyoshiro took a breath of air, "Well that's about it."

He still had Yuya on his back, shifting his feet uneasily, waiting to hear what his parents and sister had to say. Kyo obviously was mad at him, why wouldn't the rest be? His worries were interrupted by a sudden voice behind him that startled Kyoshiro.

"What all this about?"

Kyoshiro jumped, jostling Yuya, facing the owner of the voice, his father. Murmasa blinked, his pale eyes scanning over Kyoshiro, who was breathing deeply. Mayumi smiled, bowing her head slightly at Murmasa's presence. The corners of his mouth, formed a smile seeing Mayumi. Mahiro stomped her foot impaitently.

"Dad! Kyoshiro brought a girl home with him! And he went to a night club where they have ALCOHOL!" Mahiro's eyes were blazing, as she glared at Kyoshiro who gulped.

Kyoshiro wished his sister wasn't so protective and fiery. Murmasa glanced at the girl on Kyoshiro's back, hesitantly he walked forwards taking the girl from him. Cradling Yuya's form in his strong arms, Muramasa exited the room with Mayumi following him. Mahiro watched her parents leave before casting a dark look across the kitchen to Kyoshiro. He blinked.

"What did I do? Huh, Mahiro?" Kyoshiro asked shrugging.

Mahiro snorted.

"Don't try to act innocent Kyoshiro. Why did you bring that girl home? I bet you were planning something," Mahiro accused before following her mother.

Kyoshiro followed grumbling to himself.

"Why do you and Kyo think I always am dirty minded? Hey I'm not a pervert or anything!" he ranted within Mahiro's earshot.

"I know you try to hit on every cute looking girl and read Playboy magazines."

"What?!"

"Don't deny it perv."

Kyoshiro scowled, he had one sharp sister. That was a bad thing, in his mind at least. He sometimes wondered why she was so observant of him and Kyo. 'Because she likes you and she's protective,' Kyoshiro told himself. It was hard to believe Mahiro was just a couple years younger than himself and went to high school.

Muramasa laid Yuya down on the living room couch, covering her up with a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch. Mayumi turned to Kyoshiro, her arms folded.

"So was drunk? And she had a revolver with her? Is that right?" Mayumi asked, rather unsure of what her son had just told her.

Kyoshiro nodded. Muramasa folded his arms as well, thinking hard.

"I don't understand. She's too young to drink, I expect she's at least Mahiro's age, sixteen. And I haven't the slightest idea on guns. Do they have licenses for people, Mayumi?" Muramasa questioned his wife, who gave him a stern look.

"I should hope not, but I'm just a nurse. I wouldn't know. All I know is that this girl needs some rest and tomorrow morning we need to question her. We need to find out the entire story from her point of view. It's vital to know if we need to phone the police. Kyoshiro, do you know what happened to her gun?" Mayumi asked rubbing her eyes, she was quite weary from her day's work.

Mahiro turned looking at Kyoshiro, waiting for his answer. Kyoshiro thought repsectivly before answering.

"I don't know. I think Kyo might have picked it up, unless she tucked it away somewhere," he explained, stratching his head, jamming his hand into his jacket pocket.

Muramasa nodded.

"Everyone go to sleep, it's late, and we have work and school tomorrow. I might take the day off actually so I can question the girl," Muramasa raised a brow before he yawned.

Kyoshiro nodded.

"Yeah, good night. Sleep well," he yanked Mahiro out of the room much to her displeasure.

Mayumi and Muramasa waited in silence, listening to the thunks and the stomps of Kyoshiro and Mahiro going upstairs. They waited before they heard two doors closing. Mayumi spoke almost immediately, her hands uncrossing to going to her hips. She frowned.

"A night club? Our boys seem to be getting out of hand. I don't understand this behavior, from Kyo," she sighed tiredly, Kyo was almost impossible, though she loved him.

Muramasa nodded, "I believe the club was Kyo's idea. Kyo seems to like sake. I know he's too young for it, but he's never gotten drunk before. It's strange. As for his behavior. We'll have to work on it. He's mysterious, but I think its because of the past. He's never gotten over it. It's a shame, because I understand him almost completely. But I cannot help him. Someday, Mayumi someone can do it for us."

Mayumi closed her eyes, nodding.

"Yes, I pray that they will. And that it will happen soon. He doesn't have many friends, does he?" Mayumi asked, trying to recall any.

Muramasa thought for a while.

"He does have some. I think I've heard the name 'Sanada' before, Sanada, Yukimura. Other than that I'm not sure. But we do know about Akira and Hotaru."

"Yes, sorry I'm just tired. I must have forgotten."

"Go to bed. I should too."

Mayumi nodded slowly, smiling and chuckling softly as she left the room. Muramasa raised a brow following her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh...nothing. I just remembered the day we met.."

"How could I forget."

"I really shouldn't have done that, but I guess we wouldn't have met, or gotten to know each other."

"Yes. Good night."

Mayumi blushed a little, remembering the memory very well. Just for minute. But it was enough to make her embarrassed. Muramasa grinned, mentally seeing her like that. He reached out, before she had gotten to far and grasped her hand. He pulled her close to him in a light embrace.

"Good night."

"Good night, Muramasa."

Just a minute...a minute of memories...


	5. Talks with Muramasa

(A/N: Thank you for reviewing minna-san, and to you new comers who enjoyed this story! Yes there will be Yuya/Kyo and some Yuya/Kyoshiro. Yes, I'm not a fan of that. But if you've read/watched the manga/anime, Yuya does care for both of them. And...nevermind I'll spoil to much. This chapter features more of Muramasa and family. Happy reading!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. But don't get me wrong, I WOULD SO LOVE TO!

**However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Well you know Kyo, he's a potty mouth sometimes. And Kyoshiro...he's...just...not exactly a gift to women, if you get what I mean.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter five: Talks with Murmasa

_Yuya walked down the stairs, careful not to step on the third to the last step. It creaked. Her large emerald eyes peered, adjusted to the dark dim light. Her golden caramel hair flowed freely down her pajama clad back. The darkness of her house still creeped her out, even though she was old enough to sleep by herself, and generally not afraid of the dark. _

_But tonight, tonight was different. Her brother was gone. He hadn't returned yet. Yuya's eyes darted towards the clock hanging the wall beside her. It was 10:45 pm. Nearly eleven. Why hadn't he returned? She had lain awake, waiting for his return, hoping to throw her arms around him and welcome him back. After their parents leaving them for the world above, she treasured her brother more than anything the world could offer._

_Yuya paused on the second step, before walking fowards. The cold surface of the uncarpeted floor touching the sole of her bare feet. She walked to the door infront of her, unlocking the safetly lock and stepping into the night air. _

_She gasped._

_There he stood. His back faced her. Her brother stood out in the street, looking at a dark figure ahead of him._

_Yuya squinted for a closer look at the dark character. He was drenched in moonlight, wearing dark clothing, his face covered, and in his hand he carried a long skinny package. _

_She stood in the open doorway confused. She began to speak, in barely a whisper._

_"Brother..."_

_He continued to ignore her, she knew he knew she was standing there. He seemed afraid yet determined. She was about to race to his side, before he started running. He ran away, to her horror straight for the myterious figure the distance away. Yuya was frozen to the spot, before she felt herself calling out for him and starting to race towards him, tears splashing down her face._

_"Brother! Brother!"_

_He ignored her cries. She wasn't fast enough. She saw, dread reflecting in her eyes, the scene before her. The mysterious figure held the package in front of him, he reached on one side. Pulling out a long object, that shone off of the moon's light. A long blade. Like those of the Samurai, the ancient katana. _

_Still her brother charged forwards. Yuya's heart thumped. She knew what lay ahead. She called out again desparately. _

_Her vision blurred by tears, _

_seeing the two meet, the blade raised then brought down with immense power combined with speed. _

_The blood of the fatal wound pooled around her brother's motionless body; he was struck with surprise. He fell bonelessly to the ground, his head staring back at his sister. Yuya stood only three feet away, her heart almost dying, tears flowing, and her mind spinning. The killer didn't smile. He stood there also, noticing the young girl who saw her brother dead._

_Upon her brother's face were his last emotions. He had an apologetic and sorrowful look before he was gone. Yuya trembled. _

_"Brother...no..no.."_

_The killer turned, his back was bare. It was there that Yuya saw it. A cross shaped scar. Perfectly in the moonlight._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Yuya sat up, screaming and tears flowing down her cheeks. Muramasa blinked confused.

"No you don't want breakfast?"

Yuya opened her eyes, breathing hard and inregularly. She looked up, her emerald gaze meeting Muramasa's own. She blinked. Where was she? Swallowing the bitter tears from the nightmare, she spoke in a quavery voice.

"B-breakfast s-sir?" Yuya asked before coughing and wiping her tears away.

The blanket tumbled off her lap onto the living room carpet. She made a reach for it, but Muramasa was quicker. He began folding the soft fleece, smiling at the confused girl before him. Murmasa finished folding, he walked around to the back of the couch and carefully draped the blanket over the back. Yuya's eyes followed his every move, who was this man?

She started to reach for something within her clothing, when a familiar head popped out of the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Dad! Mom wants to know where you put the extra-oh! You're awake! Good morning!" Kyoshiro smiled, his words muffled, a piece of toast and egg in his mouth.

Yuya stared at him, before smiling a little, mostly shy, being in the house of a complete strangers. Muramasa looked between his son and the girl. She seemed like a good kid, yet he was unsure about her earlier gestures. Reaching inside her shirt for an unconcealed object. Perhaps, it was the revolver that Kyoshiro mentioned the night before. Muramasa's thoughts were interrupted by someone pushing past him, rather roughly, as the person tried to get to the kitchen.

Muramasa smiled, it was Kyo.

"Good morning Kyo."

He was answered with a grunt.

Kyo had bed hair, his obsidian locks sticking up everywhere while some laid flat, plastered to his skull. He hoped Mayumi would catch the boy, so she could bully him into combing his hair. It would be rather untidy to appear at school, mostly in front of teachers and fellow students. But then again, it was Kyo, he could probably punch someone esle for insulting his hairdo.

"Umm...sir? Where am I?"

Muramasa turned his attention back to Yuya, as Kyo pushed past a protesting a Kyoshiro. The two disappeared into the kitchen, where Mahiro and Mayumi's voices could be heard. Muramasa shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. I'm Muramasa, this is our house. I have a wife, Mayumi and two sons, and a daughter. That was Kyo just now, I am asuming you met Kyoshiro and he last night. And my daughter is Mahiro. Now, I don't want to seem intruding on your life, but I do have some questions to ask you Miss," Muramasa's tone was gentle, his pale blue gaze softening.

Yuya sighed and crossed her legs watching Muramasa sit down in an arm chair nearby the couch, where she sat. He rested his arms upon the rests, one propping up his head.

"My name is Yuya Shiina. I'm sixteen years old, I dropped out of school during after finishing the eighth grade," Yuya started rather rough around the edges, she felt strange talking to the pale blue eyed man, wearing traditional clothing, and semi spiky blonde hair, a lighter shade than her own.

Muramasa tilted his head. Dropped out of school? Education was highly valued, what caused her to take such actions? He pondered her words for a moment. His expression was still kind yet puzzled by her words.

"Ah, I see. Tell me Miss Yuya, what exactly happened last night? I heard Kyoshiro's story. He and Kyo both went out last night to that club. He said that's where he met you."

"Yeah. I was really upset. So nothing matters anymore. I went to the club, thinking it would make me happy or I'd find a way to comfort myself. But I got drunk on beer, and I don't really remember much after that. But then the world went black...next thing I knew I woke up seeing Kyoshiro and some weird snakey freak. He opened a box and he had a poisoness snake with him. I tried shooting at it but I missed. Then that really freaky guy showed up. He had those infamous red eyes..."

Muramasa listened to her words, chuckling a little.

"That would be Kyo. He's acutally a good kid, just a little dark and cruel like. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Yuya snorted. 'Of course that jerk was. He threatened me. Yet...I don't really know what to think of him. He spared me. Why?' Yuya still was confused about what Kyo spoke to her. Muramasa watched her expressions.

"I still would like to know what your living and family situations are. What caused you to take such actions?"

"Oh...I..."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if I'm getting personal."

There was silence. Yuya's head dropped, causing Muramasa to lean forwards. The girl's face was no longer visable. Her golden locks hid her face, her shoulders began to move a little.

"Miss Yuya?"

"He was murdered!"

Muramasa was taken back. Yuya's head lifted, she was crying again. Salty drops running down her cheeks, her hands balled into tight, clenched fists. 'I can trust this guy. He's nice. Something in me wants to trust Muramasa..'

"My brother! A two months ago my older brother was murdered! I saw it! I won't forget that! I saw his danm murderer. I won't give up, I swear I'll find him. I'll pump him full of lead with the gun my brother gave me! I will find that...that.." Yuya couldn't finish, she wiped tears away with her hand.

Muramasa got up, sitting next to her on the couch, a friendly and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuya, I understand know. It's clear why you have a gun and why you were drunk last night. I understand. Mayumi and the others will too. I'm glad that Kyoshiro and Kyo found you and brought you here. Now what we need to do is find out more things and straighten all this out," Muramasa spoke gently.

Yuya shook her head, "I have no home. Our apartment was rented out. I thrown out after my brother died. I had no money. So I started living where ever I could. Where no one would notice. I lost everything."

Muramasa nodded. Poor girl, perhaps there would be some hope. Her brother's murder seemed interesting. He remembered now, an article about a boy found dead outside of a apartment complex but little details were known. Muramasa was silent before he questioned Yuya.

"Perhaps Miss Yuya, you should stay here? With our family. Until we can see where someone can take care of you. Does that interest you?" he asked staring out the window, observing the backyard or something beyond.

Yuya looked up. Stay in their house? But wouldn't that be trouble? She hardly knew them, but where esle could she go? Yuya nodded and smiled, wiping more tears away.

"I'd like that a lot. Thanks, you're a miracle worker Muramasa," she blushed a little embarrassed from crying.

Muramasa blinked, his attention reverting back to Yuya.

"Don't worry. The three will be going to school soon. I'll go with you all. We should enroll you as well."

Yuya watched Muramasa get up from the couch and walk through the kitchen doorway. She thought so more. School? It had been a long time since she had last been in a classroom. Yuya hesitantly decided to follow Muramasa, she stood at the kitchen doorway.

'I'm going to pass through. I left the past. For the future. Here I come. So you better be damn careful, Yuya Shiina is coming.'

* * *

(A/N: That was sappy. I'm sorry. But the next chapter is involving school. Which means Yukimura, Sasuke, Saizo, Benitora, Akira, Hotaro, Okuni etc. And more peoples! YAY! So stay tuned and review!)


	6. A New Life

(A/N: Heh, well the art project does sure eat up time as well as school and homework. Cruel isn't it? Yes I'm posting a new chapter but that's a good thing, right? I hope so, because it looks like you like this fan fic. I hope you all will read Modan Ai. It is a crossover mainly staring the cast of Inuyasha but it does include SDK. Kyo is paired up Yuya again, but briefly with one of my original characters, yes sorry about that lil' detail. It was just to help out the character with something but it doesn't last. It ends quickly. So I hope you can read Modan Ai and enjoy that story as well as SDFG. I am in the midst of finishing both these stories before moving on to other projects. Enough of my senseless blabbering...ONTO THE STORY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo. **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS. ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! **

Rating: Well there is some language and that's about it.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter six: A new Life

"Principal Yamaguchi?"

(A/N: I'm studying Japanese in school. We have yet to know how to address a principal. I'd guess saying the last name than sensei or maybe principal (last name). However I haven't Japanese word for "principal" or the correct terms on addressing a principal. So I must guess.)

Yuya peered from around Muramasa's tall form to the large beefy, middle aged man sitting before them. Mayumi sat on in a chair offered by the Principal; she sat beside Muramasa who stood with Yuya behind them. Yuya clenched the edges of her vivid colorful, summer yukata, feeling sweat form in her hands. '_Why can't they just get this over with?' _Yuya scowled internally.

There was brief silence, before the newspaper hiding the Principal now known as "Principal Yamaguchi", folded, reveling the man. Yuya looked over his features, curiously. He was a middle aged man, wisps of gray hair mixed into his black hair, combed neatly, just as neat as the rest of his clothing. It consisted of the school colors which Yuya obviously saw as: black, white, blue and a plaid pattern of three.

The principal cleared his throat and folded his hands upon his untidy desk, scattered with papers. Muramasa shifted his feet, slightly impaitent and spoke again to clear the silence.

"Principal Yamaguchi, I'd like to enroll Miss Yuya Shiina. You've heard my terms, I eager, just as much as Miss Shiina and my wife, to know of your feelings towards this proposal?" Muramasa inquired, his gaze meeting the head of the school.

The man sighed and shook his head, tiredly and very confused. He gestured for Muramasa to sit down, which Muramasa declined politely, before turning to Yuya who jumped, startled.

"Would you like to sit Yuya? You're welcome to have my chair," Muramasa pointed to the seat next against the wall, next to Mayumi's. "It's okay, don't feel shy. I don't mind standing, it stretches my legs."

Yuya feel herself grow hot, gulping and felt her cheeks tinge with pink. Muramasa smiled and gave the girl a gentle push, which Yuya consented, and sat down next to Mayumi, staring up at the principal. Muramasa turned his focus back to Yamaguchi, who sighed again.

"Well Muramasa, I'm confused. This girl is not your child? And she is a orphan under your current care?" he asked gesturing to Yuya, who glared down at her lap, at the mention of an orphan. "I just don't see how that can work. She has no permission from court to stay in a paticular place."

Muramasa restrained himself from saying something, he replaced it with a exasperated look. Mayumi began to speak, but was silenced by Muramasa cutting in.

"Principal, please the girl is under _our_ care. Yes she did come to us rather unexpectedly, but we will care for her until the court and law intervenes. Until then we'd like her to enroll in high school again along with our own children," Muramasa argued, jamming a hand into his pocket. "Yuya needs the education just as much as the others."

Yuya felt herself blushing. Here she was doing nothing while complete strangers were arguing for her own education. And it still was embarrassing the whole idea of coming to the Muramasa family, partially drunk and a total stranger.

It seemed like hours, Yuya felt herself nodding off to sleep from boredom before she felt someone shaking her. Sleepily, Yuya's emerald eyes widened seeing Mayumi's happy grin. Muramasa stood behind his wife, with a calm look while Yamaguchi shuffled through paper work.

"Yuya-san, you have been officially admitted to Tokyo Academy. Congratulations! You'll be starting today; Principal Yamaguchi has allowed you to be in classes with Mahiro. Some will be with Kyoshiro and Kyo," Mayumi stood up, straightening her skirt as Yuya rose to her feet as well.

Yuya nodded, gulping shyly, "Thank you Muramasa."

Muramasa shook his head thoughfully and thrust the girl her new uniform, "Aw, it was nothing."

Yuya caught the clothing, checking it over. She bowed and left for the girls washroom to change, she had a schoolbag draped over her shoulder that Mayumi had provided her with. She was stopped by a shadowy dark figure leaning against the lockers beside the girl's bathroom enterance. Yuya's emerald eyes widened. It was Kyo. She frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked bravely trying not to flinch as he turned to face her, his red eyes striking their usual harsh gaze.

He seemed relaxed enough, but Yuya wouldn't be fooled. She had a strong dislike for him, but her feelings towards Kyo Muramasa were confusing. She knew exactly how she felt towards the rest of the family except for Mahiro Muramasa whom she had barely met. Yuya was about to speak again, before he cut her off.

"Don't think that everyone in the family are people pleasers and charity givers. Because you better watch your back Shiina. Don't forget, I spared you, and I'll have fun watching you as try to get revenge for your bother's death," Kyo smirked cruelly seeing Yuya's annoyed face.

She raised a fist about to threaten the young man when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Surprised she turned her head to see Kyoshiro. His baby blue gaze was locked into Kyo's.

"Lay off Kyo. She doesn't need this pressure from you on the first day," Kyoshiro ordered making Kyo's muscles tensen as his sibling scolded him down.

Kyo snorted and turned his back on the two of them, swearing under his breath. He walked off down the hall, turning sharply down another corridor to his homeroom, the bell sounding just as Kyo disappeared. Kyoshiro sighed deeply, Yuya turning around puzzled.

"Aren't you going to be late Kyoshiro?" Yuya asked blushing slightly, she felt like the Muramasa's were doing too much for her. "I don't want you in trouble because of me."

Kyoshiro grinned.

"Oh don't worry Miss Yuya," he smiled.

She smiled back, her smile fading when she realized something. His hand was creeping down her shoulder, to her back, to her lower back, to her-SLAP!

"You flithy LECH!"

"Gyah! Miss Yuya please! I was just trying to remove some lent from your yukata!"

"Oh pu-leeze you pervert!"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long! I'm sorry! School is tough and the project is finished so now I'll have time with the exception of studying my brains out for tests. I hope you'll continue to review and read this story as well as Modan Ai. I'm sorry this chapter is choppy. Next chapter with have Okuni and Benitora! See you.)


	7. T for Trouble

* * *

(A/N: Okay I lied. I had time when I least expected it. Once again I encourage to read and review my other fan fics if you like SDK and others. Thank you!) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. **I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. I DO NOT TOLERATE STEALING! **

Rating: I'll rate this PG, thus I warn you. The rating will go up to at least PG-13. I'm not the type to write intimate scenes, but believe me, there will definately be "fluff" Kyo/Yuya. (grins) The best couple. In this chappie, they'll be language from Kyo and Yuya and some of Okuni's thoughts on Kyo. Happy reading!

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter seven: T for Trouble

"Damn the pervert! And I'll have to live with him for who knows how long?!"

Yuya's golden ponytail flowed after her frusterated form, as she flew down the hall way to her classroom. She cursed bitterly, remembering how Kyoshiro attempted to feel her up. She wouldn't think twice now, learning from her mistake, that the innocent Kyoshiro was actually a pervert. Yuya's emerald eyes darted around, trying to locate a classroom number.

Absent mindly, she ran into a tall, lanky form. Dazed, she stumbled backwards, still on her feet. Blinking she gasped, it was just her luck. Kyo.

He stood there, a hand in his pocket, causally with a girl clinging onto his arm. His crimson eyes sized his "victim", Yuya up, as well as his female compainon. Yuya stared at him for a second longer before, she started to take in the appearance of his little "friend."

She had pale, ivory skin; a perfect complextion that had probably been achieved by wearing sunscreen and avoiding most sun exposure, things Yuya hadn't listened to, while her brother was alive. She had a good, light tan. She snorted. The girl probably spent time getting whatever tan _she _had, evened out.

The girl looked older, she probably was. A senior? Yuya thought to herself. She looked it. Yet maybe, because of the makeup it made her appear older. The girl had long silken hair, that reached past her waist, and kept in a low ponytail. Two random shrands of ashen bangs, flowed in front of her face. Yuya made up her mind about the girl almost immediately, a sissy girl.

"Well Kyo baby, is _that _the girl? The one Kyoshiro rescued?" the girl inquired, staring at Yuya, as she spoke to Kyo.

He closed his eyes, growling. He shifted his weight around, before he began to walk forwards pulling the girl with him. He reopened his eyes and grinned, maliciously at Yuya, who stiffened.

"I'm watching, always watching," Kyo passed on by Yuya, still refusing to answer the girl who continued to bug him, as they disappeared down another hall.

Yuya bristled and in her fury, dropped a notebook; it had fallen out of her bag as she sped walked to her classroom.

A pair of ice colored eyes, watched from the janitor supply closet, a hidden character. The pair of eyes darted about, quickly, before the person reveled, himself. A smiling, good natured boy, with cream white hair, so light it wasn't even refered to as blonde. The boy's eyes were closed, little did many know, they wouldn't open. Not any more. Yet he could see, in an unexplainable way.

The boy, clad in the school uniform, bent down to retrieve the fallen book. He had a cat like grin upon his face. He opened the note book, paging through, finding just the thing he wanted.

"Shiina, Yuya. How interesting. I'm sure that He would be interested with this."

* * *

Yuya groaned. 

She glanced at the clock, her eyes almost closing sleepily. How she hated chemistry. She'd forgotten how boring school was. The young high schooler, stifled a yawn so sensei wouldn't bother her. The other pupils were so far ahead, it would mean extra work and effort for her.

There was still ten minutes to go. It seemed like ten years, Yuya thought mournfully. Someone tapped her gently on the shoulder, which awakened her mind.

"Sorry, but can you get my eraser? It dropped."

Yuya blinked. Eraser? Her emerald eyes searched around her. Soon Yuya discovered, a small rubber purpled colored, rectangular prism, underneath the sole of her foot. Using her foot, she rolled the eraser to the side of her desk, before reaching down, when sensei wasn't looking, to swipe it off the floor.

Yuya looked behind her, and held out the eraser. Her eyes widened. Mahiro? Yuya was about to speak, when she winced. A ruler was brought down forcefully upon her head by a stern looking sensei.

"Eeep!" Yuya turned around her in seat, rubbing her head to face sensei.

The aged man, pointed with the ruler to the door of the classroom.

"If you're not going to pay attention, Yuya-san, then pack up and wait outside until this class ends. Go!" the man ordered.

Yuya resentfully, began to shove the contents of her desk, into her bag. Promptly she stood up from her seat and marched to the door. The rest of the class watched in awe. Yuya was dying to snap at them all, but held her tongue for the best. Mahiro's plum colored eyes watched the familiar girl, leave the classroom, her purple eraser clutched in her hand.

A sigh escaped Mahiro, Yuya was in for a rough first year. It wasn't going to be very easy for the former drop out.

Yuya stormed out of the classroom, purposefully slamming the door, which shook the hall way, the lockers rattling. Yuya sighed, leaning against the wall and sinking to floor. She tucked up her legs, and hugged her knees, her bag beside her. She rested her carmel colored head upon her knees, with a tearful sigh.

"Brother...I need you. I hate school. Why did I get talked into this?"

* * *

"Muramasa-kun! Get your butt out of my classroom!" an exasperated called from the front of the classroom. 

Kyo lifted his head, lazily. His eyes opening, blood red piercing the frusterated teacher's gaze. His face was emotionless before emotiones began to sink in, one by one. First glee, than annoyance, to anger. Kyo's voice came out with a harsh, definant tone.

"I don't believe you're the boss of me, little lady. No one tells me what to do. I'll leave, because I want to get out of your bum class. It sucks anyway," Kyo got up and started to trudge for the door, the students gawking at his language and addressing of their respected sensei.

Sensei began to sputter and gasp. No student before Kyo Muramasa had ever addressed or spoke to her in such a rude and horrid fashion. The woman's body shook with angry and shame hearing Kyo's insults.

But Kyo had files on him. He had gone through so much, yet no man could tame such a demon. No one. It would be a miracle, a supreme Act of God to change such a hoodlum as Demon Eyes Kyo.

Kyo reached the door, his hand reached out for the door knob, before the sensei spoke up again. Angry and insulted the sensei fought back, not to recieve any mercy from Kyo's rage.

"Y-you...you little monster! How dare you talk to me like that, let alone anyone? How can you be this way?! Such a demonic child! Why it's impossible to understand how you turned out this way, your brother Kyoshiro and your parents were-" the realization of the sensei had come too late, the students began to shift their positions around to one side of the classroom.

Kyo's hand dropped to his side. His head hung, his obsidian locks falling in his eyes. His teeth clenched, his hands balled into tight fists. He whirled around, his blood red eyes blazing. He charged with speed of an in human power, to the front of the classroom. In minutes it seemed, he was face to face with sensei.

"**Don't you dare. Don't you dare bring up anything of that, bastard Kyoshiro. Or my god forshaken parents. Don't you dare!**" Kyo bellowed; an amplifier wouldn't have reached the voice level of Kyo.

He stormed from the classroom and through the halls, the door slamming behind him. Kyo walked straight ahead for the double doors, that lead to the outside. The wind sent a gust of cold air towards Kyo as he burst outside. The red eyed demon's temper didn't cool until he had a chance to collasp, beneath a shaded tree to soothe his nerves.

There was a sweet chuckle above him. Kyo's crimson eyes flashed above his head to see the sissy girl, labeled by Yuya. She ran a hand through her black hair and giggled softly. Kyo raised a brow, lazily with a insane smile.

"Do you want to die little lady?" Kyo asked of her. "Okuni."

Okuni's smile and chuckling faded, her face growing rather sorrowful. Both of them had ditched class. One to cool down, the other had followed. Okuni gazed at Kyo, whose gaze still remained on her form, longingly. If only he could understand...feelings...but he did not. The only things he loved was blood, death, and darkness. Not love itself.

Okuni sighed, painfully, "Not yet Kyo. You may kill me. But not yet."

She closed her eyes for a brief second, before opening them again.

"Not yet."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry was that sappy? Choppy? Too short. Well yes...it's always too short. Ends too quickly, right? Sorry it took two days. Time is precious, but I need more of it! Thank you minna-san!)


	8. The Day I Die

(A/N: I know I know. (sighs) I haven't updated since the prehistoric era and my stories are left unfinished! So I'm here to continue them all! Modan Ai is updated and now for SDFG! Please REVIEW AND ENJOY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters or plot. I wish I did......but that would be the day.......pigs fly..........**However MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AS WELLALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION BELONG TO MOI. NO STEALING! **

Rating: PG, as usual Kyo uses bad language openly and freely. Why not? (has a hundred reasons why he shouldn't), because he's Demon Eyes Kyo.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter eight: "The Day I Die"

Sitting high in her "royal throne", Okuni remained silent and every so often, looked towards the ground at Kyo. He wasleaning lazily against the trunk of the tree Okuni was perched in. He had collasped, beneath the tree's low regal branches, enjoying the few moments of tranquil bliss, before the next torture session would begin.

Kyo had not a care in the world: whether he was in detention, goofing off between classes, pulling pranks at breaks, terrorizing teachers, and frightening freshmen. Or of course, sit beneath a tree with his top admirer above him, while ditching class.

Kyo re-thought the brief fight between his sensei and himself. He snorted.

Why care?

The old bag deserved it.

Besides...

Everyone loved Kyoshiro.

Yes, it was always "marvelous" Kyoshiro who made honor roll. "Talented" Kyoshiro who had become the head boy at the kendo dojo. And now "cute" Kyoshiro, the popular boy at school, and recently nominated as the "best looking" boy by the girls besides Kyo.

However Kyo still remained at the top: he was the strongest man in kendo matches, he was most popular boy, he was the best looking guy besides Kyoshrio. But still his twin, his brother, his utter half, threatened his stature and reputation. But the hate for Kyoshiro and Them, suceeded school issues by far. This haterd and resentment went _waaaay_back. To the darker days...

"Kyo? Did you hear the chimes?"

Okuni's words scattered Kyo's reminissing, for the better part. Grunting, the demon rose to his feet, brushed himself off and swiped up his backpack. Okuni sailed down from the tree's height to Kyo's side, landing with a light thud. He barely glanced at her, he began to move forwards across the grass field.

The chimes had rung, class was going to begin soon. Kyo and Okuni re-entered the school building, the hallways swamped with pupils. Kyo's crimson orbs darted to a certain form that stood out like a sore thumb. A cruel smirk played across his dark features, Kyo stood in front of Yuya, using a foot to kick her legs, as she sat against the wall, staring into space.

There was a screech.

"HEY! Why you-Kyo?" Yuya blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuya's eyes had narrowed, now realizing who it was.

Sure he was Demon Eyes Kyo or whatever he called himself, he wouldn't push her around. No matter how scary he was. Okuni flipped her hair with an annoyed sigh, her pale mocha eyes locked into Yuya's. The two instantly had the same feelings towards eachother; they disliked eachother right away.

Yuya growled, "And WHO are YOU?"

Okuni tilted her head, causally, Kyo rolled his eyes and continuing walking. In a flash, he had disappeared in a sea of students. Okuni had watched him go, looking for him. She would have liked to have accompained him. But she was left with a mess. People pushed past Yuya and Okuni, their roughness caused Yuya to brush herself off and get to her feet. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, her emerald eyes still glaring into Okuni's mocha ones.

"Okuni Izumono. Who are you to Kyo? You seem to lack respect for him," Okuni answered coldly.

Yuya rolled her eyes and walked past her muttering a reply, "Why would I have respect for an idiot?"

Okuni watched her leave, with narrow slits for eyes. _What an impudent girl_. Okuni thought bitterly before, she too disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The bell was nearly about the sound. Okuni's thoughts of Kyo were clouding her mind, as well as the girl. The two of them, made it impossible to think of anything more. Okuni turned a corner and walked into her classroom. Collasping into her seat. He rmocha eyes lifted. 

Kyo sat in the far left, two rows away. His crimson eyes focused boredly upon the science sensei. Okuni watched him, sercretively. Kyo was well aware of her feelings, as well as most of the girls who had crushes on him. Almost everyday, as Okuni accompained him to his locker, girls waited for him, and others stuffed notes and presents inside. It was a daily routine, but it ached her heart knowing he loved.....nothing. Only blood......darkness........

But love itself. He knew nothing about. Okuni pulled out her notebook and began copying notes, as the sensei blabbering on about something she couldn't hear, not while she was thinking. She gazed at Kyo longingly, with sorrow.

One day, she was certain, something would change his life. Something drastic and effective, but yet not horribly. Something that would open his mind, soul, and heart to the world around him, and feeling he didn't know exsisted. Someone that would heal his raging, resentful, and rebellious heart.

Okuni sighed, mentally. Oh if it was only her. But she knew her fate, her destiny. Then it came to her. Kyo would never love her. But than it occured to her. To make him think of only her........his actions would only be for her.......to make him **_hate_** her. That was the key.

Her eyes wandered over to another form, at the back of Kyo's row, another person. She knew Kyo detested him, for he had conncetions with the Dreaded. As for the past that linked the two. Okuni looked from Kyo to Him. That was it!

The key to making him hate her.

After he hated her. It would be the day.

"_The day that I die."_

* * *

Another pair of eyes watched. Always watched, like a silent unnoticed ninja. Yet he was far from a ninja. He was a swordsman. Open to combat, fighting close, against an opponent or enemy. The smiling and innocent form, hid his true intentions and his real thoughts. Another popular and on the higher list of cute looking guys. 

To girls he was hot, in another way. He was handsome, all his one, in another way. He wore a sunny smile on his face, and his eyes were in a cat like happy state. He observed Okuni's sorrowful looks, Kyo's annoyance, the girl's troubles, and the movements of Kyo's hated kin. He had connections too, in a different manner.

His mentor Kyo, a good swordsman in kendo. So advanced he coached two pupils of his own, one being himself.

He ran a hand through his creamy ivory, colored hair. It was cut short, but in needing of trimming, it had becoming a little shaggy and had split ends. Something girls usually worried frequently about, he mused.

However he was quite sure of Okuni's little plan. It all made sense. That was one. Her feelings were clear. That was two. But her desires were obvious. That was three.

* * *

(A/N: Yes very mysterious! So I ask you? (grins) Do you think you know who this person is? Oh and another thing.....REVIEW PLEASE) 


	9. Wielder of Ice

(A/N: I'm back minna-san! To update my most viewed story. As I've tried before...PLEASE UPDATE AND READ MY OTHER FICS! I'd love to get your lovely reviews! Thank you!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Actually correction: I do. But.......only in my dreams.

Rating: PG

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter nine: Wielder of Ice

His mind was esle. Drifting far away from the sensei's boring lecture. His light colored eyes were locked upon the deligent form of Okuni. He couldn't help it. He was dead curious to know when Okuni would approach him. Lunch, yes that seemed reasonable enough.

He sighed, boredly. He might as well turn up his toes and just die of boredom. This class was the pits. Everyone he knew except the nerds liked the language class required, english. It was so diffcult to understand, the literature, the vocabulary, and these past tense rules. It was all too hard to compile in one's mind.

His thoughts were scattered when he heard the english sensei's sharp demanding voice that shook him awake. All eyes were upon the light haired rebel.

He smiled good naturedly, as he always did; his eyes closed in a cat like fanshion.

"I'm sorry, I drifted off. Could you repeat the question please, sensei?" Akira smiled with a saccharine voice that cloyed his slight annoyance.

_'This is obvious punishment for not paying attention, right?'_Akira thought bitterly as the sensei began to speak.

"I asked you to tell the class what the past tense of 'go' in a sentence would be," the english teacher remarked with a look Akira would to rip off her face; it sickened him.

Akira just smiled though, keeping his rather harsh thoughts to himself. He stared up at the ceiling thinking ofa reasonable sentence using the requirements he was given. One popped into his mind and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Earlier I had goed to the grocery store."

There were a few who sustained themselves in order to conduct a sort of respect for poor Akira. Yet some burst out in clear laughter including the sensei. Akira just continued to smile even in his total resentment for two people esspecially in the room. Kyo...how dare he.Kyo wouldregret this moment and pay for it dearly. _'Laugh while you can, O master.'_ As for sensei, Akira just smiled dryly. She would too feel regret too.

Wiping a few tears from the corners of eyes, lifing her glasses slightly, the middle aged woman let out one last laugh as the room quieted down enough for her to speak. She clutched her side, it ached noticably in her heavy laughter. Akira blinked, his eyes still unopened, as they usually were. Dispite his performance in academics and P.E, which were mostly excellent or average, many of his teachers or peers didn't know or forgot that he was blind. His keen senses were always sharp and mostly perfect. His mind was clear, just his "regular" vision was gone. His eyes failed but yet he could still see.

"Was I wrong?" he asked bluntly, knowing perfectly well that he was.

His attention darted towards Kyo who mouthed "moooron" and turned around in his seat with a crude look. Akira was shooting daggers at Kyo before his attention was called by the teacher's voice. Akira turned towards back to where the sensei stood.

"The correct word to insert would be either 'went' or if the sentence was entirely rephrased, the word would be 'goes'. 'Goed' is not a word at all in the English language," the teacher tried to say politely, stiffling her giggles.

Akira smiled, rather over doing it intending to mock the teacher. Kyo grinned mentally seeing Akira's behavior, reading right through that smiling face. Okuni raised a brow as the bell sounded and lunch time had begun. _What is that punk up to? He's definately...up to something. _She sighed, shrugging packing up her text books and began to rise from her chair before she a hand was placed on her shoulder, lightly. Digusted, she looked up to see Akira.

He smiled in a friendly manner, his face dropping lower to hers, moving to her ear, "I know what you're aiming at."

Okuni scoffed coolly, not bothering to pull away. _Akira...always so swauve and overly confident when it comes to girls. _Okuni reminded herself firmly, but only if a moon was blue, would _she_ dare to fall for Akira. But Kyo was the man for her. Only in her dreams...

Akira laughed lightly, "Come come now! Don't play hard to get. I just wanted to offer some advice okay?"

Akira pulled closer.

"Don't wait any longer. If you want connections, I'll glady set up an appointment to meet my own aquaintances. There's an opening anyway."

Okuni's eyes widened. He was sure of himself, and she admitted bitterly...he was a hundred percent on track and correct. Akira was offering her an opportunity of a life time! The way to make Kyo think only of her. But-

"Think about it Okuni-san," Akira assured her pulling away with a simple smile, he slung his bookbag over his shoulder heading for the open door. "When you're positive of a permanent answer. Come to find me. I'll be around and avaliable. Ta ta."

As surely as he come, he left. Only a whisp of white hair could be seen as Akira made a swift break from the English room. Okuni sighed and slunk low in her desk. Talk about pressure. She leaned over on her desk, her head propped up by her hands. What was a girl to do...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I do apologize! I'm on vacation at the moment so this is the last update until then. Please have a good holiday! And PLEASE REVIEW IF POSSIBLE! 


	10. The First Night

(A/N: I'm sorry for delaying this so long! I apologize. I have been busy with a reseach paper that has been assigned as well as my life. I will begin a regular update system after things quiet down. It will be consistant so you may enjoy SDFG as well as all my stories. Thank you very much and please review.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo. **However I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ALL OF MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION. THAT GOES FOR ALL MY FANFICTION.**

Rating: PG

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter ten: The First Night

Feeling hopelessly lost, Yuya stood holding her lunch box that Mayumi had kindly prepared for her, in the chaos of the dining hall. It was a large area, without the student population inside. Yuya finally spied an empty table near the windows towards the back, she sped walked to the table and collasped. She broke apart her wooden chopsticks and began to unwrap the lunch box. _Oh for pete's sake. I'm a total wreck! Here I am, without a real home, living with complete strangers (and I agreed to it too!), and not to mention with a jerk who says he wants to kill me. I guess...I was tired and my mind was clouded when I just said I'd stay. I've been acting like a baby. I'm not a helpless, whiny, girlish girl. I'm strong. _Yuya lectured herself taking apart the lacquer lunch compartments. She stopped briefly from her mental lecturing to look over her delicious meal.

Yuya looked up from hunched over her lacquer box, straightening up and looking out the window to the quad, the court yard, the center of the school were the most socializing happened. Yuya pushed a carmel shrand of her hair behind her ear, and rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply. She could do without the "higher" crowd, it bugged her completey since she lived with one of them. Her thoughts of hatred were interrupted by a familiar, yet irritating voice.

"Hey Miss Yuya! Did you survive you classes so far? Want some company?" Kyoshiro's grinning face was an inch away from hers as he gripped onto his own lunch box tied up with a cloth, that Mayumi had prepared for him as well.

Yuya wrinkled her nose, seeing his puppy dog eyes and his trembling lower lip. Rolling her emerald eyes, with a heavy exasperated sigh, "Boys will be boys. Alright sure. Just you better keep to yourself!"

Kyoshiro's grin broadened.

"What kind of guy do you think I am anyway?" he joked pulled up a chair across from Yuya who began to sample the different dishes Mayumi had prepared.

Yuya savored the home cooking, every bite. It was best she'd eaten in ages. It wasn't like she'd starved for all that time, but she just could never eat as much as she could. She always had gone to bed still feeling hungry, but she reminded herself, she got to eat that night. Some people, Yuya had reminded herself, had no food to eat at all.

"Your mom is quite a cook," Yuya commented looking across the table at Kyoshiro who ate casually, after all he ate her food everyday. "You're so lucky to have such nice parents."

Kyoshiro for a moment, Yuya swore, she caught a look of agony in his eyes at the mention of the Muramasa's. Yuya's eyes squinted, trying to get a closer look before Kyoshiro reverted to his usual self. He split apart his chopsticks, ridding them of splinters and chuckled a little. Yuya watched him with an annoyed expression, she should have known, the disgusting jerk.

"Yeah, Mahiro, Kyo, and I are sure lucky. By the way, has Kyo given you any trouble?" Kyoshiro's gaze shifted a more serious one, it tunneled into the truth and drilled into Yuya's own stare.

_Damn, should I lie? _Yuya gulped internally. It wasn't much use to lie. But what would happen if she did tell him who Kyo threatened her? Yuya gritted her teeth before replying.

"Not really, he did at first, but he lays off for the most part. I don't understand him at all. I don't want to. He's such a idiot anyway," Yuya growled bitterly, poising her chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat.

The dark haired Kyoshiro nodded thoughtfully, eating in silence. The silence remained for a while before the pair were interrupted and startled abruptly by a sharp voice. Yuya watched with a smirk as Kyoshiro yelped shrilly and leapt three feet off his chair. A satisfyed giggle emitted from the same person. Yuya sighed with relief, it was Mahiro. Her flicked some of her long curls over her shoulder and punched Kyoshiro's shoulder. He was breathing some what normally now.

"Think faster Kyoshiro. You're never alert! I mean after taking kendo and all-" Mahiro scolded jokingly, not acknowledging Yuya.

Yuya choked. Kendo? Kyoshiro did kendo? She dropped her chopsticks, her mouth, she was sure, was gaping open in complete surprise. It just wasn't a sport she believed someone as wimpy as Kyoshiro would particpate in. She closed her mouth after Mahiro exclaimed, "You look like a dying carp, Yuya-san."

Yuya felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and anger. Now two members of her boarding "home" were down right horrible. It was bad enough she felt out of place to start. Here she was now just finding a home, a school, and one "friend". It wasn't much of a start, but it was better than nothing. Kyoshiro seemed to sense tension so he changed the subject.

"Mahiro, have you seen Kyo?"

"Heck no. I don't look after him, I'm not his keeper."

"Okay okay, just wondering. I haven't either. I was just curious. I bet he ditched school again or climbing on the school roofs . Maybe setting fire in the bathrooms..."

"SETTING FIRE IN THE BATHROOMS!"

Emerald eyes were bugging out of Yuya's head, her throat throbbing from screeching so loudly. Mahiro rolled her eyes, while Kyoshiro looked sheepish. He twindled his thumbs nervously.

"Well...Kyo is quite the bad boy trouble maker at school. He's your average rebellious teenager. Actually, he's more than rebellious I think. Dad says he'll stop sometime soon."

Mahiro snorted, rolling her eyes again. She sat herself down in a chair, resting her head on her hand, elbow propped up on the table.

"Kyo will never change. I bet you that. Mom says it's because he doesn't have a girlfriend. Or is lonely," Mahiro cast a dark glance at Kyoshiro who tried to look innocent, but looked very guilty and sheepish.

It was Yuya's turn to snort. She discarded her chopsticks and packed up her lunch box. Staring down Mahiro for moment, trying to think of something good enough. Yuya had a sly grin. Kyoshiro tilted his head in a confused manner. Yuya sat down again, crossing a leg over another. Yuya had an arm propped up on the table surface, resting her chin upon her palm. She wore a smile, a sly teasing one. Mahiro's eyes shifted towards Yuya with a glare.

"What's your problem blondie?" Mahiro lashed out, much to Kyoshiro's surprise.

His dark brows knitted into a disapproving frown, he waggled a finger at Mahiro who pretended to ignore him. Yuya felt hair bristle on her neck, but managed to ignore her anger for a moment. Coyly, she came up with a reasonable come back.

"Or maybe, you're just worried about your widdle brother. And the way you sigh, I think you want a relationship of your own. A boyfriend perhaps? Or maybe you've already found a love but can't ask the poor sap out?" Yuya grinned.

Kyoshiro snorted, a hand flying up to his mouth as he tried to surpress his obvious laughter. He turned around to face the window, his back to Mahiro. Mahiro at first was surprised looking at Yuya, a tinge of scarlet heating up her cheeks. Then came the fuming fury. She grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists, squeezing them until her knuckles turned white. Getting up abruptly from the table, overturning her chair as she stormed out of the dining hall. The chair twirled on a edge before toppling over with a loud crash.

Several seniors snickered cruelly; they pointed at Mahiro's hunched up form and laughed, with led to the rest of the students to do the same. Kyoshiro finally starting to breathe normally and begin to finish his lunch, ignoring the laughter all around himself and Yuya. Yuya rolled her eyes, seniors. Kyoshiro sighed deeply.

"Well, I have to put it to you Yuya, you sure know how to get a girl's goat. Or anyone's for that matter," Kyoshiro lifted his blue eyes to meet Yuya's.

Yuya blushed lightly, it wasn't an expected or wanted comment. She pouted, avoiding his gaze, looking off into space. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning fully against the chair's back, slumping down in her seat. Any teacher would have said, "Most unladylike." _Most unladylike my-_

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well-oh nevermind Miss Yuya," Kyoshiro's face lightened up, his pale eyes brightening.

Yuya looked back at Kyoshiro, she was relieved. When he was serious, his eyes were like drills and she felt most uncomfortable when he was that way. Now it was as if a strong light had been dimmed, since he was cheerful again.

"Mahiro's going be in a rage for the rest of the day. Don't be mistaken, Mahiro's a nice girl. She's just a little moody and not as welcoming. I think later on, she'll warm up and maybe you two will become good friends. Just give it sometime, she's just upset about somethings right now," Kyoshiro advised beginning to pack up himself. "Ummm...by the way...she really does have a "love" of her own. I can't tell you, I'm sworn to the secret."

Yuya raised a brow, straightning up and grabbing her packaged lunch box, wrapped in the cloth. Kyoshiro stood up as well, brushing off his wrinkled uniform and pushing in his chair. Yuya scooted hers in, before joining Kyoshiro who was making his way to the exit.

"Really? Too bad you can't tell me. I'd like to know myself. What kind of guy would it be anyway?" Yuya asked aloud, walking beside Kyoshiro to the quad.

A pair of eyes followed the two from above, as they exited the dining hall out into the crisp air of the outdoors. The quad was a large area, with many trees planted in large elaborate fixtures, with benches placed around. The trees provided shade, as well as fruit in the summer and spring time. The school's pride were the beautiful flowering, cherry trees that lined the square shaped quad. It was beautiful how the sakura petals would float and swirl in the wind, as they were blown off the trees. Though it made quite a job for the janitors.

The eyes narrowed, those two...Hatred was brewing inside Kyo. As Kyoshiro predicted, Kyo had escaped the mob of students to the safety and tranquility of the school roof tops. It was quite a view. He sat alone watching Kyoshiro mostly, before he noticed the girl, Yuya Shiina with him. His crimson orbs narrowed again. She, she was quite an interesting girl. He had to admit that; whether it was torture or respect, he spared her. He was impressed, truthfully, she was the only girl, person, who hadn't begged or cried. She threatened him, just a girl, a young fragile worthless woman. He smirked. But he would watch her. Always watch her.

He got up from where he sat, standing watching the pair until they went out of sight. He was beginning to turn away when a voice stopped him.

"It's been a long time, Demon Eyes Kyo."

Kyo closed his eyes, his obsidian hair was ruffled, his hands resting causually in his pant pockets. He turned his head, reopening his eyes that rested upon the speaker. It was slenderly built boy, a bishonen or pretty boy. In some ways, one might mistake him for a girl yet he was definately masculine in permanent factors. It was just his thin, slender appearance, but was stronger than he seemed. Another kendo expert, in the art of swordsmanship. He had light colored eyes, a sky blue color, pleasant but mysteriously eerie. He was clad in the same uniform as Kyo's, it told others, he was junior. His hair was long, silky, black, that curved outwards in layers.

Kyo leaned to the left, ah, so he wasn't alone. That was usual. Two others appeared behind him. One was a lowly freshmen, a young boy with faded lavender hair, a bowl like cut with angry golden eyes. The other was a young man, in his later twenties, not at all a student. Kyo smirked, with a cocky grin.

" 'lo there ninja brat, you don't look happy to see me. You wound me, boy," Kyo's words dripped with heavy teasing sarcasm with infuriated the "ninja brat".

"Why I outta-" he lunged forwards just to be caught by the older man.

"Sasuke! Sasuke calm down, it's to be expected of Kyo."

"I hate his guts. Aw, why'd I have to come. I hate this!"

Sasuke growled at the first boy who just chuckled good naturedly in response.

"Come now, I didn't make you. Saizo did, cheer up Sasuke. I won't take long," he said in a soothing voice that Sasuke shook off.

Chuckling again, he faced Kyo. He brushed some hair over his shoulder, it was becoming a nuisance. Kyo was beginning to get annoyed himself. His expression shifted to a frown.

"What is it you want, Sanada."

"Oh c'mon Kyo. Don't be like that. I mean it's been awhile since the last time we met. It must have been when we were finishing elementary school. It's been at least three years. I'm hurt to hear you haven't missed me," he made a sad puppy face that had no effect on Kyo, who was unmoved.

"Sanada" continued, "Well anyways, I've gotten permission from my family to go to a real school again. I did get my middle school education from tutors, but I felt I wanted to spend the rest of my high school education at a private school. So Saizo had to come with me and of course, Sasuke already attends the school and everything."

Kyo looked bored and fiercly annoyed. He cracked his knuckles. Saizo fidgeted a little warily of Kyo's aggression and the tension that was rising. Sasuke was on the guard, already wanting to do serious damange to Kyo from his earlier words. Sanada remained calm with a pleasant face.

"I wanted to find out, what the Mibu Clan is up to. It's been years since The Incident and you know He is up to something. I think they've got some tricks up their sleeves. Also a little birdie told me you and Kyoshiro took out a mafia guy and picked up a cute chick. Apparently it seems she's living with you. I didn't know you were still into girls?" Sanada teased.

Kyo remained silent, his red eyes flashed open, a warning. Sanada nodded knowingly.

"Alright alright, I understand. You're still not over her. I'm sorry," he mumumred. _That's interesting. I want to know more about this girl however. Maybe...maybe she can help Kyo. Somehow..._

He turned to leave, beckoning to Saizo and Sasuke who both looked relieved. The trio began to walk off, until Kyo spoke up.

"Watch it Sanada. You better be watching, 'cause I'm watching you."

Sanada smiled before walking off.

"I'll see you later too, Kyo."

Kyo growled as the trio disappeared. _Damn you Yukimura._

* * *

"Class dismissed." 

Yuya burst from the classroom relieved of torture sessions and having to talk to that idiot! She huffed. One boy, just one boy, was in almost all of her classes and almost always got a seat next to hers. He wouldn't stop grinning like a chesire cat and talking to her. She despised him from the minute she met him in P.E.

She had tripped during the run and he'd grinned down at her. She had back talked him just to hear him respond, "OOOO! Cute and fiery, the way I like 'em. You are the maiden of my dreams that I've dreamt about all these years!"

Yuya stopped and sat down at the base of a pine, in the front of the school. For a while she watched students pass by, before she began to fume about Benitora. He was going to be a problem in addition to her other unsolved problems. If she had anymore, it might be the death of her. She sighed, leaning against the rough bark of the tree trunk. She had been instructed by Muramasa to wait there. He told her the others met there to walk home.

Yuya slumped down, her posture form was horrible, but at least she could rest for a little while. It seemed to be a long time time before she heard footfalls behind her. She whirled around hoping it was Kyoshiro. Her heart sank. It was Kyo.

Her emerald eyes widened. Kyo...did she fear him? No, not a jerk like him. So what he threatened her, but now all she could do was loathe his existance and whatever he said to her. At least, she sighed, that awful girl wasn't with him. That would have made her snap.

"Oh it's _you_," Yuya said, her eyes half closed with disappointment.

Kyo didn't say anything. He ventured further, slinging his backpack off, it hit the ground with a thud. Yuya's muscles tensed, he wasn't going to sit next to her was he? Yes he was. Kyo plopped down, lying on his back, against the cool grass, using his backpack as a "pillow". His hands rested upon his chest, his eyes covered by his dark black bangs. Yuya stiffened, she was completely uncomfortable with the fact of him nearby. It was quite...nerve racking and she felt a swirl of mixed emotions.

She scooted away from him, but froze when he asked, "So you're just a coward? Hmph, you had guts to threaten me, yet you can't stand your "Hated" nearby you."

Yuya clenched her jaw, feeling steam building up inside of her. She whirled around, her carmel ponytail hitting her in the face. Her emerald eyes flashed.

"You concieted-I'm no coward. You don't know anything do you? You don't know the pain of losing everything! I can't say if I'm brave, but I KNOW I'm strong. Just shove it Kyo!" Yuya snarled, her voice breaking.

She buried her head into her knees, loose shrands of hair falling around her. Kyo lifted his head, black bangs falling away from his eyes, he saw her curved form. Her head resting upon her knees, her arms hugged around herself. He lay back down again.

_"You don't know anything do you? You don't know the pain of losing everything!"_

_Do you think? Of course I know that pain. I know it better than anyone esle. Well guess what Yuya, I'm strong too. Stronger than you._

* * *

Dinner was unusually, or usually quiet depending on how Muramasa or Mayumi looked at it. Mahiro had finished early and was up in her room, music blaring, the vibrations could be felt in the dining room as the family and Yuya ate. Kyoshiro was nervous, sneaking glances at Kyo who sat on Muramasa's right near the head of the table, across from Mayumi. Yuya avoided gazes with Kyo who seemed to be staring off into space or his eyes were closed. Mayumi and Muramasa had begun to speak, Kyoshiro began to as well. Yuya said a few words, when she had to. 

There was silence again when Kyo finally stood up, collected his empty dishes and vanished into the kitchen. Then he disappeared upstairs to his bedroom. The conversation had risen again.

"So Shiina-san, did you enjoy your first day? I hope it went well," Mayumi asked tenderly.

Yuya lied through her teeth, "Oh it was great. I have to admit, a little difficult to find classes, but I will manage."

Muramasa nodded then announced, "I'm finished."

Dinner was finished, soon afterwards. Mayumi retreated back and forth, cleaning and clearing the dishes. Yuya helped her. Kyoshiro did as well, until he heard Muramasa yelling and banging on Kyo's door.

"Kyo! Kyo! Open this door immediately!"

Silence.

"KYO!"

Crickets could be heard, as Mayumi, Yuya, and Kyoshiro peaked around the corner of the kitchen to watch.

Exasperated, Muramasa left the door to the closet. He pulled out a funny contraption, that Yuya couldn't recognize at first. It was a tool, a wrench. Mayumi sighed and returned to the kitchen work and Kyoshiro gulped and ran up to his own room locking the door. Yuya watched the two and stepped out into the hallway to watch.

Muramasa after a while managed to wrench the door off its hinges which got Kyo's attention right away. He stormed after Muramasa who was carrying off his bedroom door. The two argued like a cat and dog until they realized Yuya was watching. Kyo said nothing while Muramasa looked embarrassed and sheepish.

"Oh Shiina-san, I'm sorry. You see when my children misbehave I find taking away their privacy is the best way to cure their behavior. You can go along do whatever you like, finish homework or whatever fancies you. Kyo and I are going to the dojo," he explained, walking down the stairs with Kyo following him, reluctantly docile.

Yuya sprinted after the two calling after Muramasa.

"Wait! I want to come too! I'll watch!"

Kyo glared, a crimson glint of rage. His answer was obvious. However Muramasa nodded much to Kyo's displeasure.

"Sure, that's fine. I hope you won't be bored," Muramasa smiled.

He led the two adolescents outside, down a stone pathway through the gardens to the dojo. It was a well kept building, an ancient design with pretty fixtures and decorations. The alter was set at the back of the building, with an offering to the Gods. There was caligraphy art that lined the walls along with the names of the students that raged ages. Yuya looked around, not daring to touch anything as it seemed so neat and perfect. While she gaped at the dojo, Kyo and Muramasa armed themselves.

Kyo retrieved a wooden katana, Muramasa had one as well. Muramasa took a casual stand while Kyo prepared himself, ready for training. Yuya turned around and took a seat by the wall nearby, watching in awe. So Kyo was a swordsman like Kyoshiro? And Muramasa was the instructor? Yuya smiled. So this told her a little more about the family.

In only a brief second, the fight had begun. Kyo charged forward with immense speed attacking his father his skills and tactics. He wielded the sword beautifully, his stances deadly, and his movement rhythemic. Muramasa didn't think, he reacted with reflexes and his own talents. Both proved to be excellent in the art. However, Muramasa's talent was...breathtaking, spectacular...Yuya ran out of words. She admitted bitterly, she admired Kyo's own abilities.

She watched as Kyo again and again, attacked and defended perliously. Muramasa was calm and experienced, a seasoned man compared to Kyo's callowness in behavior. Yuya began to compare them. It was hard to believe they were father and son.

Muramasa who good looking, he had light blonde hair unlike her carmel blonde color. It was sort of spikey and curved outwards, in a fanshion most teenaged boys prefered. He was polite, welcoming, comforting, and very wise. He was a good looking man that looked younger than Yuya guessed he was. On the other hand Kyo, had dark colored hair, obsidian like the night's shadows and eyes the color of fresh blood. He hated everything, yet his swordsman skills were great. He seemed to have a "passion" or liking for the sport. Kyo was mysterious like the family, he was dark, sarcastic, stoic, and quiet. The complete opposite of Kyoshiro.

Yuya blinked. Kyoshiro, Kyoshiro was a great person. He was popular, funny, and then again he was a grubby little parasite at times.

There was a thud. Yuya jumped. Kyo had been knocked to his feet, Muramasa sighed. Kyo had lost. Muramasa's look changed to a smile.

"You've gotten better Kyo."

"Shut up."

Kyo picked himself off the floor threw away his wooden sword and headed for the house. He paused for a moment before walking off. Muramasa placed both swords in a closet and beckoned to Yuya. He smiled.

"Did you like that? I guess it's quite interesting to you."

"Yes it is."

"Well come on Shiina-san, it's your first night at our house. Mayumi fixed up the spare bedroom. You can decorate the room the way you choose, I believe you'll be staying for a while. Just be yourself around here. Everyone is that way."

Yuya bowed to him.

"Thank you very much."

She followed him out of the dojo and into the fresh night air. She looked up. So many stars...

_Well for my first night. It isn't too bad. I know the sun will rise tomorrow, and a new school day will begin. I wonder what it will be like, brother? _

Yuya sighed and walked back into the main house. She prayed her brother would stay with her. And watch over her as she spent her first official night in the Muramasa's.

* * *

(A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm sorry I haven't been updating that often. I will update every Sunday from now on. It will be regular kept schedule. PLEASE REVIEW! (grins) Well I hope minna-san, you're glad that Yukimura showed up. I have plans for him later. But I'll give you a hint: It's going to be up to him to get Kyo to be nicer to Yuya, by any means.) 


	11. Star Aquaintance

(A/N: As promised, here is the eleventh installment of SDFG. I apologize for the delay. I caught a nasty virus so I am feeling a bit weak and tired at the moment. I apologize again for the delay! Please enjoy the eleventh installment of SDFG.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo. **I OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY IDEAS IN THIS FAN FICTION.NO STEALING! **

Rating: Yuya's attitude flares. LOL! And of course Yukimura has his flirting...

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter eleven: Star Aquaintance

"Hello there Yuya 'mam. Lovely day, don't you think?" came Benitora's sing song voice.

Yuya squirmed in her seat, a shiver going up her spine. She whipped around, her emerald eyes blazing.

"Lovely until you came along. Bug off Benitora," she snapped, turning her back on him.

Benitora scuttled to the other side of Yuya, standing before her. Yuya glared at him for staring. He was really starting to fry her potatoes and her nerves as well. This crude, roughish pupil had fallen for her the first day she set foot in the classroom. It was unexplainable why and she didn't bother to consult with him about his personal affairs. All Yuya knew was Benitora Tokugawa was a love sick puppy dog. She however, was the unlucky girl he pledged his love for. Yuya sighed, turning around in herdesk just to have Benitora attempt to scuttle around to face her again. She blocked out his words, as she thought to herself. Shegazed across theroom, to the front, where Mahiro sat.

Mahiro hadbeen watching them, beforeshe caught Yuya's gaze.With a furious look she whipped around, herpurple curls flying over hershoulders. Obviously, Yuya lamented, Mahiro was upset with her for an unknown reason. It was completely strange how Mahiro behaved towards Yuya.She was just as horrible as Kyo was. It seemed Kyoshiroand the Muramasa parents were thereal only "friends" she had inthe house. Yuya sighed_. What a day this ought to be_...

"Hey! Yuya aren't you listening to me?"

Yuya's thoughts were broken.Her gaze flickered upwards towards Benitora's frowningface. She closed her eyes and turned away with a "hmmph." _Oh yeah, back to reality and Lover Boy. Man am I lucky or what?_ Opening her eyes she stood up in her desk, yelling in his face which caused him to finally back off.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Er...yes 'mam."

Benitora slunk off to his desk which was situated behind Mahiro. Mahiro flinched and stole a glance at Benitora who "miserably" had his head propped up on one elbow. He was handsome in his kiddish and joking way. He seldom was ever serious, he was laid back and a mellow guy. Still he was belligerent, liking a good fight and could start one easily. Benitora was your typical class clown. Girls liked his humor and he was always charming them, a real "lady killer". However he never toyed with other's affections, he just liked the attention which he usually recieved from the female side. Boys just stated he should grow up. Yuya thought they were correct.

Yuya took her seat again, sighing deeply with relief.

"He's gone," she smiled to herself. "And if I'm lucky, maybe for good."

The classroom chat level began to shrink as the teacher entered the classroom and barked for the class to get to their seats. Obediently, the class followed the teacher's orders. Yuya sat up straight at her desk as their daily lesson began. The teacher began to do an X dance around the chalkboard, ethusicastically explaining about their topic in science. Scribbling down the notes, Yuya quickly rummaged in her briefcase for her science notebook. To her horror, it didn't appear to be in her bag. Yuya felt horror drench her completely. Fishing out everything from her briefcase she carefully looked for her notebook. Her noise caught the attention of the teacher.

"Shiina-san!"

Yuya looked up attentively at the sound of her name. She watched the teacher as he marched down the aisle to her desk, stopping in front of her. She continued to stare at him before he barked.

"Shiina, do you think it's right for you to distrub me and steal from others?" he demanded.

Yuya blinked.

"Steal sir?" she asked.

"Yes, you are stealing from others. You have stole their attention and therefore I must ask you to leave if you cannot pay attention. I assure you that these notes are important and I pray that you will do well on the exams coming up. You are dismissed Shiina," he pointed at the exit door.

Yuya narrowed her green eyes at him, which surprised him greatly. She was already in a bad mood, because of Benitora and the loss of her notebook so why not let it out. Yuya already felt she could use a good fight.

"I was just looking for my notebook so I could take these notes. As for stealing from others, it's their damn problem for paying attention to me when I'm trying to find my notebook! I refuse to be kicked out of class when I was only trying to pay attention myself! As for my notebook and the noise, I only caused this minor disrupption because my notebook is MISSING!" Yuya spat back, rising to her feet.

The class was silent. The teacher was turning red and sputtering in disbelief and anger. Yuya grit her teeth, knowing very well what was ahead of her. Outraged and completely insulted the teacher pointed again to the exit door. At the top of his lungs he yelled, "TAKE YOURSELF AND GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Yuya promptly shoved her things back into her bag and headed out the door. The class watched in shock, then smirks, giggles, and whispering starting to be heard. Yuya picked up her pace and ran from the classroom thoroughly disgusted with herself.

* * *

She ran down the halls, her footfalls echoeing off the walls. She didn't stop running until she burst through the double doors that led into the quad and dining hall. She found herselfamong the sakura trees and the tranquil nothingness. She was breathing heavily and staggered to the nearest bench where she sat down to catch her breath. She reflected on her actions. 

"Well...that was stupid. That idiot's right, I will fail that test. Where did my notebook go..." Yuya wondered aloud.

"Whether you fail or not, the choice is yours."

Yuya looked up from the paved cement ground to the person shadowing her. Yuya looked up to meet another's smiling face.

"Who're you?" Yuya questioned unsurely, rising to her feet.

She blinked. She felt stupid, it was no threat. Just a boy. The boy looked calm yet his golden eyes burrowed into her own which a annoyed glare. Yuya blinked again, sitting down. He shifted weight on his legs, his gazed still interlocked with hers.

"Come with me," the boy said and began to walk away slowly, as if he expected her to follow.

Yuya was stubborn.

"Hold up! You just expect me to follow you just like that! Well I've got news for you mister-"

The boy whirled around, his lavender hair was like wispy clouds, his eagle like eyes blazing. This was unexpected. Yuya stopped herself.

"That wasn't a request. That's an order. Come with me," he remarked, stating his words with a firmer tone that made Yuya trek after him bitterly.

They walked inside the deserted dining hall which was being cleaned. The two passed several workers who were vacumming and changing table clothes and such. Yuya observed them as they passed. She was puzzled when they began to walk into the double doors marked "staff only". She felt nervous, but slightly assured since the boy continued and the staff didn't question them. It seemed like forever before they reached a dark hallway past the kitchen and workers. It was just the two of them. Yuya felt herself grow bold.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Sarutobi."

"Are you a freshmen?"

"No. I serve my comrade and master. I guess you could call me a 'dropout'."

Yuya was quiet. _A dropout huh? Just like I was. Just who is this "Sasuke" kid anyway? So he's a...servant?_ Yuya didn't feel like she should inquire about his serving status to this master or whom ever. Yuya didn't even notice as they walked up a flight of stairs and reached a flat outdoor area. Sasuke walked on. Yuya scurried over to the edge and looked around. The quad? She gasped. They were on the roof of the dining hall. Sasuke stopped and watched her.

This Yuya, she was an interesting girl. She wasn't the type to backdown but she could keep her tongue at times. Sasuke felt he scared her with his cold demenor. He shrugged that off. He wasn't a softy even if he was kid. Yuya turned to Sasuke, her eyes narrowed.

"Just what did you bring me here for anyway?" Yuya demanded.

Sasuke shrugged.

"'Cause I was told to maybe. C'mon we're wasting time," Sasuke remarked and ussured her towards to figures at the far end of the flat roof. "Yukimura! She's here!"

One of them turned around, Yuya's eyes widened. _Y-Yukimura? Yukimura? As in The Yukimura Sanada? The model?_ Indeed he was. Yukimura stood with a pleasant smile, his light, clear eyes gazed at Sasuke and Yuya who stood before him. He was garbed in school uniform as well, but Yuya found this odd since she didn't know he went to the school. She just stared before Yukimura spoke.

"I'm guessing you're the correct girl, Yuya Shiina? Sorry for all that trouble. I'm Yukimura Sanada, as you've probably guessed. I understand you've come to live with the Muramasas."

Yuya nodded, "That's correct. Nice to meet you, Sanada-kun."

He waggled a finger with a cute trademark grin.

"Aww how sweet!However, you can save the formal stuff, I'm not anyone important," he cooed, flapping a hand at her in protest. "For you; you many call me Yukimura."

Yuya raised a brow. Was he crazy or what? She wasn't the type of girl who bought fanshion magazines and drooled over hot guys on the covers and admired pretty female models or singers. She hadn't the time, money, or interest to do that. In spite of that, Yuya knew Yukimura Sanada's name and face anywhere. He was on every girl's lips at school and on the street. He had started as a model before he recently starred in a television soap opera series called "**Glass Rain**". He was this year's heart throb.

"B-but-arg! How can you be so modest? You're an upperclassman compared to lowly scum like me," Yuya replied, not at all embarrassed to state her status in the school and society.

Yukimura's catty grin disappeared, he opened his eyes._He's hauntingly beautiful...but creepy. _Yuya felt a shiver go up her spine. Yukimura looked rather destressed which caused Yuya to feel oddly confused. _Uh oh...maybe I insulted him or something...shoot!_

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything-"

"No no, it's not that at all. But I must ask you Miss, just what do you mean by 'lowly scum'?" Yukimura inquired.

Yuya felt her cheeks grow red, noticing that Sasuke and another guy by Yukimura's side had their eyes locked on her. She was in the spotlight. Surprisingly, Yukimura noticed this and waved his hand.

"Saizo, Sasuke, why don't you guys run along. I'll catch up with you later. Miss?"

"Yuya," she answered promptly.

"Miss Yuya and I will chat privately, besides. Make sure that Kyo doesn't find us yet. I know he'll be after me sooner or later."

"Hoh." "Whatever."

The two disappeared obediently leaving Yuya alone on the roof with Japan's heart throb. How freaky!

* * *

"WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE!" 

"Oh will you just shut up Romeo."

Mahiro tried to eat her lunch in peace while a miserable Benitora wailed loudly. He was creating quite a stir in the dining hall which caused the two of them to become perfect targets for seniors. Mahiro barely lifted her attention from her bento box, to the crowd of boy and girl seniors that circled the table like a pack of wolves. Benitora stopped his rambling and looked around at the annoyed bunch of upperclassmen.

"Why can't you freshmen just be quiet? So immature and you call yourselves highschool students. Pathetic children," sneered one girl.

Bentiora shrugged her invectives off. He gave her a grin, "Well then, I guess I'll hafta fly to Never Never Land. So I might never grow up. Wanna come with me cutie?"

Mahiro wanted to puke. Honestly, did he have no shame? Benitora to her standards was a no good player. She was tempted to slap him silly but the senior girl beat her. Mahiro looked up boredly to see Benitora rubbing his cheek while the senior girl bunch began screech about his behavior. Mahiro sighed. Benitora continued to rub him cheek until a shadow loomed over him.

"EEP!"

Apparently that girl was taken. Mahiro looked up. Apparently the girl's boyfriend had to make things clear to Benitora that she was off limits. Benitora raised up his hands, trying to negotiate himself out of the mess, a gang of senior boys beginning to close in on him. Mahiro stood up, cracking her knuckles, meancingly.

"Back off. He's just a no good, immature tease. Back off or I'll make you," Mahiro warned the gang.

The leader smirked, grabbing her chin and pulling her face up to his. Mahiro gagged mentally, bad breath. Benitora yelped and dodged behind her. Boy, he had caused a real mess this time.

"Big words for a small girl. I ought to teach you and him a lesson," the brute sneered.

Mahiro bit her lip. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. The attention of others had been captured, the dining hall's eyes now were focused on their table. The excitement and tension of a impending fight meant entertainment. Mahiro slapped the brute's hand away, freeing herself.

"Don't underestimate me. Size doesn't mean my skills are dull," she growled.

The brute smirked, "Just because your Murmasa's brat doesn't mean anything."

"Shut up. I'm a Muramasa brat too."

The gang of senior brute's whirled around to see Kyo's dark form planted behind them. Kyo was lax as usual, his hand resting in his pockets, his bookbag slung around his left shoulder. His uniform was untidy; he had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and his shirt tails hung out slightly. The red eyed junior was a mess, but a dangerous one.

"Demon Eyes Kyo come to the rescue for his baby sister. How sweet!" the older boys cooed mockingly.

Kyo closed his eyes in complete boredom. The group of idiots before him were a waste of time and energy. He walked past them and stood before Mahiro. He ignored them completely. Reopening his eyes, he shot warning glances at the students who watched with interest. In fear of him, they quickly returned to conversations and their lunch. They knew that involvement with Kyo meant serious trouble. One table dared themselves, quite sure of their abilities. Akira, Kyoshiro, and Okuni with a few others watched Kyo.

"Mahiro," Kyo began. "Don't pick fights you know you can't win. Besides a weakling goody goody like yourself, shouldn't put a black mark on your record."

Mahiro snarled at her brother. Benitora peered from around Mahiro then dashed out of view. Too late. Kyo grinned, his fangs glinting.

"Ah now I get it. Playing body guard for your little friend again? You're such a wimp Tokugawa, relying on a woman to protect you. Surely you can do better than that."

Benitora walked from around Mahiro, sheepishly. He scratched his head, his pink striped bandana covering his strawberry colored hair. Kyo snorted and turned his heel and began to walk off. A taunting voice prevented him from leaving.

"Oooooo is widdle Kyo-Kyo 'fraid to turn around and fight? Ooooooo!" the goons crooned.

Kyo froze in his tracks. Mahiro glared at him, she knew that stance.

"What will you do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Silence them." Was the answer.

* * *

"So the only reason you decided to apply to our school was because of Kyo?" Yuya stared at Yukimura who nodded naturally. 

He flashed a sheepish grin at her. The two of them were sitting by the edge of the roof, overlooking the quad. Yukimura's legs dangled off the side, he banged them lightly on the walls, the sounds echoeing. Yuya hugged her knees, her emerald eyes wouldn't leave Yukimura. He was...pretty different than what she had expected. He was modest and she admitted even charming.

"That's right," he said answering her. "See, Kyo and I used to attend elementary school together. But during grade school I dropped out, because of the modeling and all. Then of course there was my acting in **"Glass Rain"**. Kyo and I were never close you see...er wellon 'friendly terms'. We were always 'good' rivals, pretty decient to one another. But it's a funny friendship you see. He's got worse rivals then myself."

Yuya pondered that. _He's got worse rivals then myself._ She easily could believe that. Anyone could hate Kyo with an attitude like his. He was...just a junvenile delinquent, an impossible one at that. Yukimura gazed out into space, his eyes were serious and slightly cold.

"Kyo's exterior is easily hated. He lets himself be that way, then again that's Kyo for you. He's not called Demon Eyes Kyo for nothing. He's a friece warrior and Muramasa trained him well. Don't let him bother you. Excuse his behavior, he's still a kid. Just a bitter child. His main nemesis, caused him to be that, a child's rivalry, but...it's become worse as they get older," Yukimura went on seeming to forget Yuya remained beside him.

Yukimura turned to her. Yuya jumped slightly. His eyes were less hardened.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just rambling aren't I? Ah well. It helps an Outsider like you understand. That's not an insult, it's safer to be on the Outside then know what really is going on. That's why I came Miss Yuya. I hope you'll never understand what I'm saying. But if you do. You'll hear more," he paused sighing then gave her a light smile. "How did you, manage to get wound up with the Muramasas?"

Yuya felt herself grow red. Now it was getting personal. But there he was, somewhat of a stranger and pouring secrets out to her, an Outsider as he said. She shifted her position a little, letting her legs dangle off the side like Yukimura's. She let out a long sigh.

"I got myself boozed up at a club and I don't really remember much. I guess Kyoshiro helped me out and then we ran into this real creepy guy. Snake man or something...anyway Kyo played superman and got us out of "trouble". So then the Muramasas offered to let me live with them. At least until the court intervenes," Yuya explained rather dully.

Yuya was beginning to feel she didn't really care talking openly about her first meeting with the two brothers. However, it saved telling Yukimura about her brother's murder and how it was unsolved. That would definately fry her potatoes or rub her the wrong way. Yukimura just nodded slowly and mumumered to himself, thoughtfully. He scooted backwards and stood up, brushing himselfoff. Yuya quickly rose to her feet.

"Well I'm sorry for having to pull you away from school like that. I guess we both ditched enoughclass. It was nice to meet you though and talk with you. Let's go to lunch, shall we?" the junior smiled at Yuya, implying they should eat together.

Yuya was hesitant. But he was harmless enough, she would stay on her guard in case he tried anything. Yukimura Sanada just didn't seem to be the type. He seemed to bubbly and pleasant to be like Benitora. She nodded and strolled after him. _Boy are girls going to be jealous or what?_

* * *

The phone rang. Mayumi lifted her head tiredly. Annoyed from being woken from slumber she called out. 

"Muramasa! The phone!" she yawned.

Stretching, she settled herself again on the couch. She'd taken the day off and had been napping on the couch for a while. Her stomach growled. Mayumi groaned. Dinner, dinner and lunch. She needed to fix that before the kids came home. Teenagers were always hungry, she concluded. Reluctantly she rose from her comfortable spot on the couch and headed for the kitchen. There she found Muramasa.

There was a serious look on his face as he listened to the speaker. Her eyes widened as she combed out the tangles with her fingers.

"Uh huh. Un. Yes, I understand sir. Goodbye."

Mayumi walked over to her husband as he set the receiver in its charger, "That was the principal."

Mayumi felt her insides lurch, and the head ache she had slept off had come back again. One of her hand felt her forehead gingerly, trying to assuage the pain. Muramasa noticed this immediately. He strode over to where she was resting against the dinner table. He gently plucked away her hand and felt her forehead. A frown replaced his exasperated expression.

"Warm...a light fever...Mayumi how long?" he asked getting worried.

"Not long. Don't worry it's nothing bad," she assured him which didn't stop Muramasa's worrying. "It's Kyo isn't it."

Muramasa nodded, "Yes, it's Kyo."

"Here we go again."

Muramasa nodded, sighing half tiredly and half agitatedly. That boy was going to be the death of them.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. Again, I have been trying to get over this illness. Thank you for your paitence! Except an update on The Ultimate Comeback soon. Leave me lovely reveiws!) 


	12. The Animal

(A/N: I'm sorry! I am rushed so I sometimes update without editing, revising. Sorry! Kyo and Yuya will take time to start their relationship. That's what the others are there for, esspecially Yukimura. He's got evil ideas when he notices Kyo and Yuya have something for each other. However Benitora, Mahiro, and Okuni (not to mention Kyoshiro) will provide some obstacles.)

-Step Down From Grace

Chapter twelve: The Animal

Muramasa watched Mayumi silently, as she began to button his coat he had halfway pulled on. He lifted her chin so her gaze alined with his own. His expression wasfirm, which didn't surprise her. Muramasa tended to worry too much, about her welfare. Sercretly, Mayumi knew very well why. Her health after the years have began to decline, it deeply concerned her doctors, the family, and the Clan.

Sighing, she met his gaze, after trying to avoid his eyes.

"Murasmasa, you don't need to worry. Its not anything serious, just a common cold," she cracked a reassuring smile. "You're going to be late. Try to be understanding. Kyo must have some reasoning to explain his behavior."

Muramasa reluctantly released her and headed out the door. Mayumi followed slowly. She pulled her sweater closer, a cold gust of air flooded into the room, the heat escaping. She halted, standing in the doorframe, not venturing outside.With a soft look, she watched Muramasa who began to walk down the cobble stone path to the front gates of their house. He turned around, with another serious look; he began to walk backwards.

"I know, I know. Kyo's behavior is odd and it irriates me completely. But I will try to paitent," he promised before he ducked out the gates and disappeared down the sidewalk.

Mayumi nodded, solemnly and closed the front door. Leaning against it, safe and warm inside the house. Mayumi felt tears form in her eyes. Struggling, she fought the tears, trying to force them back. Kyo always brought this upon her. Everytime, she remembered.

_Blood...showers of glass...two brutal slayings...a boy huddled in a wardobe...another lying face down with a ripped shirt smeared with crimson...the ferocious rage of the Mibu Clan._

"Kyo...you still grieve for them and you grow more hateful each day..."

* * *

Yuya felt uncomfortable. Hundreds of eyes were fixed upon her, mostly on Yukimura. It was unnaturally silent, the sound ofloud chattering gone. Yuya's jade eyes darted to Yukimura. He wore just a smile. Completely natural and relaxed; he waved at the crowd enthusiastically. 

Yuya looked down at her feet, her nails digginginto her sweaty palms. How she wished she could dissolve into nothing! _Of course_, Yuya scowled, _Yukimura is used to this.This isdaily,part of the job, right?After all he is a model and a movie star. A big shot..._

Abruptly, hords of girls began to charge towards Yukimura. Yuya had to stop herself from pulling her gun on them. She chided herself, stupidly realizing it was tucked beneath her bed at the Muramasa's home. _Stupid reflexes._ Alarmed, she backed away. The girls kept coming. Yuya prepared for the crushing impact. Closing her eyes and mashing her teeth together tightly, as the girls were a second away. BOOM!

Yuya felt herself hurling backwards, she felt herself fall against someone. Throwing her carmel head backwards, she caught sight of a sunny face smiling down at her. Yukimura. The gentleman had caught her; he helped Yuya regain her balance. It was not long before Yuya was jostled again by another ten girls. Yuya stumbled over her feet, swearing all words she knew and even making up her own. She give a care, speaking her mind for the school to hear.Yuya hoped someone would hear her and backoff.

Yuya was appalled. Yukimura did nothing, he stood as still as a statue. This must have been a normal routine. Yukimura held out his hands and began to flail them outwards. This caught Yuya's attention as well as the other girls. The mob began to back away.

Yuya snorted mentally. _Yeah like a millimeter. _The female admirers circled around the two of them; closing in on their prey. Spontaneously, all of them spoke at once, jabbering noisly creating a commotion.

"Yukimura I love you!" Lots of screaming.

"Can I have your autograph?" Lots of squeals.

"Where do you live?" Lots of "OOOOs".

"Why did you kiss that witch! Kiss me!" Dramatic sounds of fainting and heavy sounds of bodies falling.

"Dump Hikari and marry me!" Immediately a third of the girls began to cry.

Yukimura flipped his hand, silencing them. Yuya stared in disgust and shock. Never had she seen behavior like this._Good grief! Thank youYukimura!_

Without much given thought, he grabbed Yuya by the wrist. Carefully, he pulled her in front of him, for all to see. He steadied her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Yuya's heart was pounding ina crazy random rhythem. She could barely resist the thought of slapping Yukimura silly. However, she managed to force herself into a pratical state of mind. _It's completely way too girly to slap a guy, esspecially a reasonably nice guy like Yukimura in public. _Yuya thought, still shethought it was far more appropriate to elbow him in the gut.

"This here is Yuya Shiina. She's quite a lovely freshmen. Don't you think so too, ladies?" he asked.

Yuya grit her teeth, whipping her head around. She shot a glare at him. Yukimura tilted his head, pretending to be confused. Yuya eye brow twitched. _Nice try Romeo, but I'm not that stupid._

"What is _your_ **PROBELM**!" Yuya demaned in a harsh tone of a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back.

Yuya gave him a coy smile. Okay she couldplay that game too. She motioned a beheading,then mouthed, "You're a dead man."

Yukimura jut out his lower lip, pleadingly. He cracked his best puppy dog face. Yuyawasunimpressed.Both of them were interrupted by several startled shrieks. Yuya's muscles clenched like her fists; she had gone rigrid with overwhelming uneasiness. The crowd of girls gave her the chills.

While Yukimura's hit soap opera had premiered, Yuya had been far from attentive to the popularity polls. Yuya backed away, in short, choppy scoots. Yuya felt Yukimura clinging to her back in his own fright. Catching ahold of his own fear, he encirled his arms around Yuya, attemping to prove the girls what a "lovely freshmen" she was. Yuya felt prickles go up her spine. A cool, cold feeling washed over her, as if someone had dumped in her in Artic water.

Yuya asked flatly, "Exactly how popular are you?"

Yukimura gave a nervous chuckle, "How about a lot?"

The girls began to yammer and chatter amongest themselves, pointing and shooting daggers at Yuya, who glared back with equal spite. Yukimura observed this for a moment or two before shooting a I-need-your-help look. Yuyaturned around, glaring daggers at Yukimura. She mouthed back, "Well go do something about it. I'm BUSY!"

Sheepishly, the wavy haired junior gave two thumbs up. _That's right Miss Yuya! Buy me some more time! I assure you that I get you-us, out of trouble!_ Yukimura mouthed. Yuya rolled the whites of her eyes and returned to a glaring contest with Yukimura's fanatic admirers.

Yukimura slipped his hand into his vest chest pocket, getting ahold of his cellphone. It was the latest model that included just about everything: mp3s, internet service, games, pictures, "E"-mail (phone messages) and anything esle within a person's imagination. Yukimura had it all, within in his little portable electronic device.

Swiftly and with years of practice, Yukimura dialed for Saizo using only his thumb. Pressing the silverly colored phone to his ear, Yukimura waited, listening to the annoying ring tone. _C'mon...c'mon Saizo...pick up...PICK UP! Jeez...they're supposed to be body guards..._Yukimura whined.

* * *

"I'll have the-" (Mission Impossible theme) 

Saizo blinked and held up a hand, telling the waitress to wait.Thewaitress threw up her hands in disgust and stormed off. Saizo watched her leave,fretting overthe fact that he might never get lunch. Buthis cellphone was ringing. Sasuke who sat across from him, at the curbside diner, sighed hungryily.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table countertop, he paused, disgusted. The table surface was sticky from previous food dish remenents. Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed a paper napkin, dipping an end into his water. Grossed out by people's bad food habits, Sasuke wiped his sticky fingers off.

Saizo flipped open his phone, immediately he inspected the caller's number and ID. Not completely surprised, it was a Sanada. He checked the ID, again not surprised, it was Yukimura. He felt his palms grow sweaty, did something happen to him? It always racked Saizo's mindwith death when Yukimura called. After all the years of loyalservice Saizo provided to the reckless, Yukimura. He'd grown very attached tothe teenager.

"Saizo speaking. Yukimura what's happen! Are you hurt? Are youIs someone hurting-"

"Nothing has happened to me, Saizo don't worry. I'm at school, do you think you could pick me and Miss Yuya Shiina up? If it's not too much trouble. Heh, I've been "discovered". If you catch my drift..." Yukimura internally grinned, it was amusing how much Saizo fretted over his welfare; Sasuke didn't worry half as much.

Saizo without questionobliged, "Hoh."

Flipping his phone closed, Saizostood up nearly upsetting his chair.He hurriedly threw his coat over his shoulder. He was a tall, lean but muscular man in his twenties. He had long, trimmed mud brown hair, accompanied by a blue bandana. It was Saizo's "trademark".

Sasuke's golden eyes drilled into Saizo.

"Alright! What bozo has the nerve to call during our lunch break?I haven't eaten _anything_ since last night. I skipped breakfast so I could assist that Yuya ditz to Yukimura!" Sasuke protested,agravated.

Saizo sighed. Would Sasuke be this difficult when he got older? Surely, Saizo prayed that someone or something would cause Sasuke's short temper and deflate his pridethe tiniest bit. It was nearly impossible to work with such a fiesty child.

However Saizo had managed some how ever since Sasuke came to live at the Sanada Manor. He was an orphan adopted from a community of peoplethat had began to drop in population. Of course, Sasuke had been Yukimura's idea and had beenin his care for several years until Sasuke became to be of any "real use".

"That "bozo" (How dare you!) would be our Master, Yukimura. He is our top priority and we've pledged to lay our life on the line, for his safety. Come along Sasuke, let's go," Saizo urged, his own annoyance sparked by Sasuke's.

Sasuke swore beneath his breath and clambered to his feet, rather clumsily. The booth had narrow space for feet room and the green leather or plastic material wasn't the least bit comfortable. Sasuke felt the fabric of his pants, pinch his legs as he reluctantly followed Saizo out the door to the waiting car that was parked by the curbside.

Saizo clicked the unlock button on his set of keys and opened the driver's side door on the right side of the car, stuffing the keys back into his coat pocket. Saizo fumbled around the dashboard, finding his sunglasses. They were essential to block the sun's relentless glare on the streets. Things had gotten a little difficult on the road for a bodyguard like himself, cellphones were no longer being able to be used bya driver, unless you had eyephones. Sasuke had commented they ignore the new Japanese law, that was a typical Sasuke.

Sasuke still swore and grumbled beneath his breath, as he slid into the left passenger's side. Saizo waited for him to fasten his seat belt, but only got a golden glare from his odd comrade. Sasuke was obviously being defiant.

Saizo reluctantly, started up the car. He pulled out, waitingfor a clear moment tomerge intothe weeklytraffic. Once they were comfortbly on their way, Saizo stole a glance at Sasuke. The young boy's lavender hair was blowing in the wind, the window was completely rolled down. His arms were folded, resting upon the window frame, his head upon his arms.Sasuke had his ears plugged up with his Ipod earphones, J-pop blasting into his eardrums.

Saizo found it absolutely irritable how belligerent Sasuke could be.

"You know," Saizo began. "You could just have said that you didn't want me to wait for you to buckle up. Try to be a little more loquacious with people, Sasuke. That way we can easily distinguish what you want."

Sasuke didn't make any attempt to lower the volume of his music. He was much more like an animal, not a human animal. Sasuke Sarutobi was the most parculiar and particular child that Saizo had ever been aquainted with.

Like a cat, he could stare directly at a person, yet see beyond. He could connect and touch the void, the nothingness. It was as if he could see things others couldn't. Sasuke could become forgotten and turn"invisible" while with others.

Saizo had kept track of all observations of Sasuke, requested by Yukimura's father. The Sanada Clan had given a hesitant permission for Yukimura to adopt the lavender haired boy, six years ago. Saizo's little mission had been kept secret. He wasinstructed by Yukimura's parents not to tell Yukimura, let alone Sasuke. All of the obeservations had been documented and kept on Saizo's laptop, safetly stored.

Saizo didn't realize how he had spaced out, lost in his thoughts. Sasuke's shrill voice broke into the air, scattering Saizo's thoughts.

"SAIZO! TURN RIGHT!"

Saizo jerked his head around, immediately obeying the out-of-blue orders. Squealing, the tires screeching against the road. The car swerved rightinto the highschool parking lot. Saizo pulled the car up alongside the curb in front of the school. Heturned the engine off and quickly got out, slamming the door shut. Sasuke quickly followed him, chiding him for not paying attention.

"And you think I'm the one day dreaming? My butt! It's you! It's totally you! Today is proof!" Sasuke yelled after Saizo as the two of them ran, passing through the main gates and heading for the quad.

The school outskirts were almost completely desterted, minus the light traffic infront of the school. The sound of footfalls echoed in the hallways as Sasuke and Saizo ran past. They inspected each corridor and inside open classrooms.There wasn't a sign of Yukimura or the girl he summoned.

Panting and feet aching, the two stopped in the breezeway leading to the quad. Sasuke fell to knees, then onto his bottom, his arms propping himself up. His hawk like eyes scanned the quad, only groups of students, different "cliques" or lone wolves, filled the empty space of the perimeter of planted cherry blossom trees.

Sasuke felt steam building inside him, he felt his cheeks grow hot from running too fast. He continued to scan the area for any figure that looked like Yukimura or Yuya Shiina. To his disappointment there was none. To his surprise, darkness engulfed him, someone overshadowing him. Sasuke brushed some of his lavender hued bangs out of his face. He squinted, the sun was murder. A single light brow raised, Kyoshiro? Kyoshiro Muramasa?

"Is that really you Sasuke-kun? Wow it's been...forever!" Kyoshiro looked down at Sasuke with a friendly smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He liked Kyoshiro a great percentage more than Kyo, yet he still was sour with him. Saizo intervined, giving Kyoshiro a curt nod of recognition. Leaning down, Saizo grabbed Sasuke's upper arm, pulling him up to his feetwithout much effort. Sasuke felt himself rise, instinctually he jerkedarm from Saizo's grasp. Sasuke's golden eyes returned to Kyoshiro.

"Heck yeah. It's me alright. Have you seen Yukimura? That idiot needs our help," Sasuke demanded.

Kyoshiro pointed to the dining hall with a tired look. "Today's highlights include pandemonium created by Kyo and this year's "hottest guy".You better watch out, girls are trying to clobber him; every one of them want a piece of him."

Sasuke snorted, "No kidding."

* * *

(A/N: I apologize for this delay. I'm sorry to say that they'll be more to come. Delays I mean. You can kill me later. 

Kyo: (raises kantana over Rishi's head)

Rishi n' Ryu: (stomps on Kyo with foot) What part of LATER do you not understand!

(bows head) Sorry! Anyways maybe it's because I was very disllusional or just stupid. I realized I need to work out several kinks in this story and clearify some things. Kyo is a junior making him 16 years of age or third year. In the Anime/Manga, I'd guess Kyo would be 19 or older. But I'm positive that's incorrect. Just to make things easier, I'll use my judgement, but if any of you reviewers know SDK character precise ages PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Yuya, Mahiro in this story are freshmen, making them 14. Benitora is a freshmen too, he's actually (in the fanfic) supposed to have been a sophmore but he's a goofball and not the best student, so he didn't pass. Yukimura, Okuni, Kyoshiro are also juniors. Hotaru, Akira are Sophmores. The story will progress until Yuya is 16 and Kyo is "starting" college, or not. He might not pass senior level. Okies please leave me a lovely REVEIW!


	13. Temper Temper

(A/N: Heehee! Too much love for Yukimura. LOL Anyways, I'll try to spend more time editing. I'm so ashamed for all those minor typos and misspelling and grammar errors. (weeps) So I'll try harder! See more enthusiastic, new determination! In my Japanese class, we've discussed recent news. If you guys haven't seen the paper and are interested in Japan, you might check out the Oosaka-Kobe Train crash. A train derailed and crashed into an apartment building. As terrible as it is, I decided to base on of my later chapters on that event. It will be definately be a Kyo/Yuya moment. Believe me. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo.**NO STEALING! I AM HIGHLY AGAINST PEOPLE WHO STEAL OTHER'S CREATIONS! IT'S LOW!**

Rating: Overall I'll rate this PG for mild language, some occasional violence, and one chapter where there is alcohol involved. The rating will go up and down sometimes depending on the content of a chapter. SO BE AWARE.

Step Down From Grace—

Chapter thirteen: Temper Temper

"Thanks for getting here so fast. Saizo, you're something esle," said Yukimura.

In a few moments, (after making sure the girl's "noticed" Saizo's hostler) Yukimura and Yuya were rescued from the obessed fans. Now Kyoshiro, Sasuke, Saizo, Yukimura and Yuya were all resting on the green field, behind the school. Yukimura stretched himself out comfortably on the scratchy surface, a relaxed smile upon his face. Sasuke crouched nearby, a good distance between himself and the others. Saizo kept an wary eye on him. Sasuke spat at Yukimura, rising Yuya's anger.

"Hey punk! Do you have any respect for elders at all! I can't believe you!" Yuya reprimanded him.

Sasuke gave her a silencing look. He turned his head away, his lavender bangs falling over his eyes. Yuya bit her lip. She'd only spent a mere five minutes with him. She could tell they weren't going to get along on easy terms. This 'Sasuke Sarutobi' was a total let down. At first, Yuya had summed up that Sasuke was a shy boy who just was a bit anti-social. Boy, had she been wrong. _I can't believe how utterly stupid I am! Thinking Sasuke's some just shy boy...he's a little monster! _Yuya turned away.

Yukimura lifted his head, glancing from Yuya to Sasuke.The casanova junior felt a pang of guilt in his mushy playboy heart. Sasuke wasn't helping out the situation any better than young Miss Shiina, Yukimura frowned. He was afraid that Yuya's presence would create an unwanted uproar amongest the dark clans. Yukimura winced. Just the memory of His Majesty, caused cold shivers to run down his spine. His Majesty as well as the Elders would not be pleased to know an Outsider was "staining" the Murmasa household. Yukimura deeply feared for the safety of Mayumi, whom he knew already had a fair amount of pain nailed into her heart.

"Yuya," Yukimura felt his voice break. "Yuya...I do have to warn you."

Yuya brought her attention away from cursing Sasuke. Saizo exchanged a worried glance with Yukimura who dismissed Saizo's worried warning. Yuya couldn't help, but notice a strange panicked look in Kyoshiro's eyes. She could swear she saw sweat growing on his palms and a bead slide down his forehead. _What the hell is Kyoshiro scared about? Why is he sweating?_ Yuya wondered before Yukimura's grave expression caught her off guard. She felt herself grow scared seeing Yukimura lying there looking like a gargoyle.

"I fear Yuya Shiina...that you fall victim, being an Outsider to the ones who remain on the Inside," Yukimura said quietly.

He laughed a little, seeing Yuya's blank stare. He ran a hand through his wavy tresses before a little more of his color was brought back into his pale face. Yuya felt relieved, he was becoming Yukimura Sanada again.

"I'm sorry. Let me try to clarify. The Muramasas actually come from a pretty wealthly family called the Mibu Clan. I know it seems very strange and foreign, but let me be frank. The Mibus have a strict code of composure they demand from all branches of their clan members. Esspecially from the members connected by blood. I don't expect you to understand, this all is something that shouldn't concern you and won't if you use the correct measures to not tangle with Mibu. I myself, have some scars regarding some...'misunderstandings' between the Sanada and Mibu Clans," Yukimura laughed lightly. "Don't do anything to alert the attention of the Mibu. Stay low and strange as it sounds, stay with Kyo."

Yuya felt fireworks explode inside. She felt her blood boil at the mention of that idiot's name. If there was thing she hated in all of Japan, it was Kyo Muramasa. Ever since he little "threat" the night he saved her, she swallowed that fact bitterly; she had hated his guts with a certain passion. Yuya felt a little admiration when Muramasa had invited her to be an audience while he trained Kyo. She had to admit, he was a handsome red headed devil with some excellent swordmanship. But it didn't stop her from hating his demon guts. Just the idea of having Kyohanging aroundmade her desire to vomit.

"Kyo...a body guard! Yukimura have you lost your mind! There is no way I ever will allow Demon Eyes Kyo to rescue meagain! I'd rather die then be saved by trash like him," Yuya roared.

Yukimura smiled. Yuya Shiina was a doll. How could Kyo bare to torture such a pretty young lady? If he wasn't interested in her, leave her to him. He felt eyes upon him. Kyoshiro's was boring into his mind. He was angry. Yukimura just smiled. Some information had been revealed, but Yuya had a right to know. Not everything, but at least the basics. The consequences, he'd pay for later. Kyoshiro finally dropped the subject and returned to his usual elated state. Yukimura was relieved. He was worried Yuya might witness a rather nasty verbal battle.

An uncomfortable silence had developed between the group. Not a sound was made. Yuya hugged her knees, staring into space. She felt very arkward surrounded by all these young men. Esspecially Sasuke who was incredibly irksome. Her emerald eyes darted towards Kyoshiro. Caught off guard, her stare was quickly responded to. Kyoshiro's light colored eyes stared back into her own. This caused Yuya to grow embarrassed. Blushing, she snarled at him.

"What're you staring at_, pervert_!" Yuya snapped.

A deep voice growled in return, hot breath fanning upon the back of her neck. Yuya felt a cold feeling that made her skin crawl.

"Just you."

Yuya whirled around, her carmel ponytail hitting her face. To her anger and surprise, kneeled a sneering Kyo. Kyoshiro sheepishly grinned at Kyo whose red eyes burned with hatred. Yukimura smiled to himself. Speak of the devil...

"Oh, hello Kyo! We were just about to--" Kyoshiro began before Kyo brushed him off.

"Shut up. I don't want your damn excuses," Kyo silenced him. His red eyes darted over to Yukimura who still lay on his back, contentdly. "Sanada. We're to talk. NOW."

Yukimura's smile broadened. He leaned his head back, his aqua colored eyes smiling up at a dark demon. Kyo waited impaitently, his anger rising. Yukimura laughed in the face of "danger", getting to his feet. Saizodusted himself off, standing up quickly. Yukimura shook his head, Saizo looked puzzled.

"Not me Saizo, look after Miss Shiina please. And Sasuke too. Esspecially Sasuke," Yukimura gave firm orders, before he followed Kyo to the far field.

Yuya got to her feet, watching both began to walk off. Her green eyes burned into Kyo's back, her strong hate for Kyo was growing rapidly. Just staring at him made her hate him even more. What exactly did he have against her? Why was he so positively horrid to her? But a voice reminded her, Kyo was Kyo. Kyo was Demon Eyes Kyo, a girl's worst nightmare.

* * *

Okuni walked briskly down the hall way. Underclassmen darted out of her way, as if she was the Empress herself. Okuni ignored them. They were nothing of importance. She turned a corner sharply, her long raven tresses cascaded behind her. They flowed freely down her back like a black banner. Her chocolate eyes gazed at each classroom number until she settled upon the English room. Peeking in briefly, she scanned the classroom for a paticular cream haired sophmore. 

She held her breath, not daring to breathe. Exhaling with relief, she saw Akira paging through a notebook, at his desk. Sitting in front of him, was His Majesty. Okuni quietly strode into the English room. Gently, she called out for him.

"Akira!" Okuni thanked herself for not faltering.

Akira stopped, decipfering where the voice came from. Accurately, he settled upon the person's voice. It was Okuni alright. He smiled with satisfaction. Closing the notebook, he folded his hands upon the desk, ready for business.

"Well well well, if it isn't Okuni? Come to strike a bargain? Or perhaps join our elite forces with Us?" Akira teased.

Okuni stopped a good distance from Akira and Nobunaga. She didn't dare herself to go any closer. Nobunaga's piercing eyes boiled with a strange look that made her feel sick. He appeared harmless, yet there was an omnious feeling that trailed after him. Okuni's gaze met with Akira's. With a last consideration, last thought, Okuni piled through her decsion. What she was doing was certainly classifed as dangerous...yet if it meant she'd be in touch with her beloved Kyo...she'd do just about anything. She reminded herself: if I cannot make him love me, than I shall make him hate me.

It was the only way.

Taking a deep breath, Okuni said firmly, "I will join the Junnishinsho, I will serve His Majesty."

Akira clapped, a smug smile upon his face. Okuni felt her neck hairs bristling.

"Bravo, excellent choice. What do you say to this change of events, milord?" Akira directed to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga's cruel eyes iced over with a look that made Okuni want to puke. He was hardly worth calling "His Majesty". He had a coarse, tangled mane of silvery bleached hair. It was wrangled into a high ponytail, like the samurai . Nobunaga was a tall, over powering man who had a meancing demnor. He thoughtfully scratched his chin, his eyes traveled all over Okuni. Her teeth clenched. _That stinking, son of a..._

"Feisty...fiery, she'll do nicely Akira. Good work," he replied. "Okuni, you'll soon learn exactly what tasks you will carry out to forfill Our motives. Your abilities I'm sure will work to our advantage..."

Okuni forced a simpering smile, trying to stamp out the bitterness for Nobunaga. She bowed low, she shuffled away. In a blink, Okuni excused herself from the English classroom. She shut the door quietly, not daring to make a single noise. The raven haired beauty felt as if a strong light had been turned off. Nobunaga's eyes seemed to search the insides of her mind as well as her soul. It was the most uncomfortable feeling imaginable. She let a deep exhale escape her lips, before she trudged down the empty hall way.

She hoped she'd done nothing stupid. But...she'd soon find out what a distaster she'd been sucked into...

Akira listened to the footfalls lighten to a cease. Relieved, he turned to his lord.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to let her into the Junnishinsho? The Mibu Clan could be in jeopardy. It's bad enough with the Brothers," Akira added icily.

Nobunaga slid down in his seat. A wry smile crinkled upon his face. Akira felt himself go stiff. He respected Lord Nobunaga, as he was of high position amongest the Mibus. It didn't excuse the fact that Nobunaga was cavalier and carefree. The Mibu slipped through the grasp of police and numerous government authorities. Akira just felt uneasy. Taking on a twelfth member, had something looming, foreshadowing in the furture. It was foreboding, Akira felt.

"Kyoshiro and Kyo are hardly anything to worry about. Their time will come. As for Okuni...she'll spice things up."

* * *

"So seculded! What's on your mind, big boy?" Yukimura teased. 

Kyo said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to put of with Yukimura's bunnies and butterfly crap. His red eyes flashed with hatred. He ignored Yukimura andcontinued walking.

Eventually, his feet walked them through the quad and the dining hall, onto the gym. He ignored the shouts and aggravated basketball players whose game Kyo had interrupted. Kyo barely heard Yukimura try to calm down the players. He stopped briefly, listening. When he heard footfalls plodding behind him, he started walking again.

Now with the P.E. coach breathing down his neck, Kyo began to climb the fire escape that led to the roof. Grinning sheepishly, Yukimura waved at the basketball team and began to climb himself. Panting crazily, Yukimura pulled himself to the last step and fell into a heap, on his back. He glanced around for Kyo, his light blue eyes fell upon Kyo's figure glaring down at him. Yukimura sighed deeply, his chest heaving.

"C'mon Kyo! Both of us know that as long as Miss Yuya Shiina stays under your roof...She's going to learn about EVERYTHING sooner or later. Why not just tell her the basics?" Yukimura ran a hand through his hair, frusterated.

In a blink, Kyo was standing over Yukimura. His eyes were lit on fire; a murderous look in them. His hand balled into a fist. Yukimura's eyes went wide.

"Kyo...Kyo what are you doing?"

No answer. Kyo punched with all the haterd that rested on his shoulders.


	14. From the Dark

(A/N: Nihao minna-san! I'm alive from the long departed and I'm ready to furfill your reading interest for those of you that haven't given up hope on me. Hey! Its summer and I'm not down in the dumps anymore. I'm beginning to create Kyo and Yuya madness, I'm thinking of all possible ways to torture them. Just to spice things up, but to give you all a heads up, there's a lot of drama and mystery ahead. Happy reading!)

Disclaimer: These beloved characters are sadly not mine to call my own! However….I OWN THIS STORY SO IT'S NOT UP FOR GRABS BY THOSE WHO STEAL! STEALING IS LOW AND WAY UNCOOL, BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR WORK WHO'S TIME/EFFORT YOU PUT INTO!

Rating: Language and some violence

Chapter fourteen: From the dark

_In a blink, Kyo was standing over Yukimura. His eyes were lit on fire; a murderous look in them. His hand balled into a fist. Yukimura's eyes went wide._

_"Kyo...Kyo what are you doing?"_

_No answer. Kyo punched with all the hatred that rested on his shoulders._

* * *

Kyo stared down Yukimura like a ravenous eagle closing in on its prey. His fist was inches away from impacting Yukimura's pretty cover boy face, before Kyo felt himself being propelled backwards by a hand that collided with tanned cheek. The red headed warrior felt himself falling backwards, completely stunned. He hit the roof hard, lying sprawled on his back. Kyo fought for his breath, his chest heaving. A shadow overlapped his vulnerable form. Anger burst from the depths of his soul, his crimson eyes blazing into the figure that loomed over his strewn body. 

"What the hell was that for!" Kyo rasped.

Yukimura's pale blue eyes flew open as he gaze up at his savior. It was none other than Miss Yuya Shiina, flesh and blood. She stood before Kyo, her left fist clenched and her emerald eyes blazing. Kyo glared up at her, thoroughly disgusted. Yukimura heaved his body to an upright position, resting back on his slender limbs. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, his eyes meeting with Saizo's.

"Lord Yukimura, are you alright?" he demanded of his lord.

Yukimura blinked.

"How'd you get here? I told you to stay with Miss Shiina while I had a word with Kyo. Sasuke too. You defy me Saizo?" Yukimura questioned.

Saizo shook his head quickly. He bowed apologetically.

"Of course not m'lord. Miss Shiina ordered us to follow you. We naturally followed her orders," Saizo leaned closer to Yukimura's ear. "She's…quite persuasive if you know what I mean, my lord."

Yukimura laughed. That was Yuya alright, his bodyguards had gotten a full dose. The girl had spunk. His eyes wavered over to Kyo. He still was pinned on his back, like a submissive dog to dominance. However, despite the turn of events, Kyo would win. As he always did. Yukimura clambered to his feet, Saizo rising as he did. He brushed himself off, dust particles floating from the fabric of his clothes.

"How dare you try and lay a punch on Yukimura! What the hell is wrong with you Kyo!" Yuya screeched at Kyo, exasperated. "You can't just go around hitting people!"

Kyo gave her a silencing look. Muderously, Kyo rose to his feet. Drawing himself up to his full stature, he started on Yuya. She felt cold wash over her, as Kyo began to walk forwards. The blonde grit her teeth, holding her ground. She balled her hands into fists. Her emerald eyes glared into Kyo's red ones, both shooting daggers of hatred. Kyo boiled with rage. She was just like _him_. Muramasa...he was always none too paitent and telling him all the sweet junk about "playing nice with the other children". Kyo never did. As long as he could remember, Kyoshiro played nice with the other children, was a star student, and all the teachers adored him. Kyo on the other hand was a terror to his classmates, teachers, and other parents. Let alone family friends.

While Kyoshiro handled problems slowly with care, Kyo made his points brashly and loudly. He awlays verbalized his feelings or acted them out. By highschool, the Muramasa family had Kyo's rages pin pointed. Everyone in the family knew Kyo's cycle when he was on one of his constant rampages.

"He'll eventually grow out of it," Muramasa explained quietly to Kyoshiro and Mahiro.

Mahiro snorted.

"Suuuure Dad. He's a Junior and still throws temper tantrums!" Mahiro's words were full of venom.

In a blink of an eye, Kyo was a breath away from Yuya's fine complexion, blonde banged, and emerald eyes. Yuya took in the scent of his hot breath fanning on her face. _Least his breath doesn't smell as bad, as that Jimon freak._ Yuya scowled at herself, tightening her fists as he reached out and captured her chin in his grip. Leveling her green eyes with his own, Kyo locked her gaze.

"You," he snarled. "Are just like that git, Muramasa."

Yuya wanted nothing more than to fly into a resentful fury and claw the living daylights of the devilish red head that stood before her. Steam was building up in her chest, the heat lifting to her lips. Finally, she snapped. Unclenching her fist, her open palm connceted with Kyo's grip tightening on her chin. With little suprise breaking through his glacial glare, he instinctively withdrew his hand.

"How dare you speak about your own father like that! Unlike some people...YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU!" Yuya screamed, tears dripped from her moist eyes; she was unable to contain herself any longer.

Crying silently, Yuya stared at Kyo a minute longer. When he made no expression she'd gotten through his thick skull, she spun on her heel and ran for the fire escape. Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo watched in mere shock at Yuya's boldness. Yukimura's brow lifted in interest, a coy smile forming on his lips. This was indeed interesting. No one in years could muster enough energy or anger to compete with Demon Eyes Kyo, the slayer of a thousand men. Now years later since the headlines had faded, a young girl of fifteen was able to stand up to such a devil. Yuya Shiina had quite a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Saizo...follow her. Make sure no further harm comes to her," Yukimura whispered to his loyal comrade.

Saizo uttered an obediant response, "Hoh." And disappeared with ninja acrobatics after the upset blonde. Yukimura's faded gaze watched him go. Turning back to Kyo who remained glued to the spot, emotions seeping through his failing disguise, he smiled. Things were going to get _very _different for everyone, esspecially the Mibu brothers.

Stepping forwards, the back of his hand wiping the faint trickle of crimson from the corner of his mouth; Yukimura felt bold with a cocky air. His slender pale fingers straightened his ruffled uniform front, expelling dirt from the cloth and ridding it of wrinkles. Kyo had a sudden qualm, his body trembling and his expression twisting.

"Y-you're impossible," Yukimura smiled. "To defeat, to weaken."

Kyo's expression wavered from one of disgust to confusion to anger. He was utterly tearing his obsidian hair out in his child like temper, his tantrum. Yukimura's smile just broadened, watching Kyo attempt to pull himself together. That proved truly impossible, there was earthly way that the demon could handle himself. He wasn't made for any earthly control. He was a rejected arch angel, not allowed to pass through the pearly gates. The junior laughed at himself, here he was comparing a demon to an angel. Two distinct different beings. Kyo was in a definite catagory.

"Heh," Kyo grunted. "My favorite word. Funny how people used that word so often to describe me. I thought you could do better than that Sanada."

Better than that? Why should someone of his stature bend low to this bad boy urchin? Yukimura's smile surfaced a deadly sheen. Kyo licked his lips, acknowledging the threat. The crimson eyed rebel laughed in the second's face. The two samurai, long friends but doomed to be enemies. Alliances never last long between the House of Kyo and the House of Sanada. Both were already in enough trouble with the Mibu Clan.

"Really Kyo, this is getting to be an old routine. I don't waste energy on people like you," Yukimura remarked with a colder tone. "Besides...the slugging of Jimon the Snake, reached my unholy ears. My shadows loom over your shoulders...you know that. The Mibu's as well."

Kyo dropped his head, his wispy bangs floated over his blood hued eyes. His body neither tense or limp. Yukimura crossed his arm over his chest, an elbow resting upon an arm. His slender hand grasped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well well well...did it hurt poor widdle Kyo Kyo to see the greasy man's face? I'm assured it brings up wonderful memories of your childhood, you can thank Jimon for your parent's--" Yukimura cooed.

There was a faint high note in the back of the junior's throat, scales higher than his usual lyric. Kyo gripped Yukimura deathly, locked eye to eye. His tanned hand fastened around the pale neck of Yukimura Sanada. Yukimura's face paled, his calm blue eyes warped with shock and fear. The reflexes were faster and unpredictable then before. Anger...resentment...darkness...that's what detered Kyo from sucicide or self descruction. The exsistance of the Mibu Clan ensured his "survival", however his social life collasped, any how.

Kyo's grip enclosed tighter around Yukimura's neck, causing him to squirm and choke. Kyo's eyes boiled into the paling face of his victim. Emotions raging and churning in the cavity of his chest that expelled from his muderous stare. In a glance, a brief second, Kyo relived the terror and horror of his past. Just the utter from Yukimura of his past, Kyo could feel everything as if it had happened a second time.

"**Shut your damn mouth. All of you just shut your damn freakin' mouths. How could _you_ possibly cope with the meanings of my life? Do you know how I suffer? How I am the living dead. The tormented?**" Kyo rasped, strangling the heir of the Sanada. "**No one will know the meaning of suffering like I do. No one will understand the truth. All they do is believe what they see. All they do is trust _Kyoshiro Mibu_**!"

With a last gust of his rage, Kyo released Yukimura and shoved him into the air vent. Charging past, Kyo surged like a cloak of darkness through the heavy doors that led downstairs off the roof. A pair of golden eyes followed Kyo until he disappeared from sight. Sasuke hidden inside the depths of the air vent was jolted by the impact of Yukimura's body. His heart beating faster, his greatest fears in motion, he scrambled to the light of day. Crawling out of the vent, Sasuke leapt to the roof ground and spun on his heel. He was at Yukimura's side in a flash, desperately trying to revive his superior.

Although he claimed he hated Yukimura Sanada, the truth was, Sasuke Sarutobi felt that his master was more like a fatherly older brother figure in his life. His real family had given him up and all parenting disappeared from his life until Yukimura had come to save Sasuke's day. Ungratefully, Sasuke found himself living in the Sanada Manor with generous privledges.

His hand went under Yukimura's silken head, shaking him gently.

"Y-Yukimura? Wake up!" Sasuke felt his voice break.

There was no movement. Sasuke's heart was sinking into the abyss of his fears. He shook Yukimura's body again. There was no repsonse. Not a twitch. Not a sound.

"YUKIMURA!"

* * *

Yuya waited impaitently at the bottom step of the stairs. She sat stiffly, her elbows resting on his knees, her hand cupping her chin. Her emerald eyes bored into the wall across the hall. Saizo stood by her side, uncomfortable in the silence. At last, Yuya let out of a cry of desperation and rose to her feet. Saizo reacted accordingly. 

"What is taking them so long!" Yuya flashed her gaze at Saizo. "Why do you have to babysit me anyway?"

Saizo became gruff.

"Master Yukimura intentions are for the best m'lady. He obviously is more concerned about your welfare then his own. Which is odd since you are an Outsider-" Saizo replied before he was cut off by Yuya's steam.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yuya started in on poor Saizo who was backed into a wall. "At least call me by my name. It's Yuya. Yuya Shiina. None of this "m'lady" stuff too. Someone like that witch "Okuni" is 'worthy' of a name such as 'm'lady'."

Saizo gulped, "So...just Yuya then?"

Yuya nodded with a satisfyed smile. "That's right. You catch on fast Saizo."

He raised a brow, with a lopsided smile. Yukimura was right, she was worthy of protection. Yuya was a tough cookie, rather unstable at the moment, but she was quite charming. There was a loud noise that caused both of them to jump. Saizo reached for his gun tucked beneath his dark jacket, Yuya's heart was pounding. Thundering down the flight of stairs, appeared Kyo. He had a wild look in his eyes as he neared the two of them. Abruptly, his tanned hand extended and grabbed Yuya's wrist.

With a forceful pull, Kyo stomped down the hall. Students parted like the red sea, watching confused as Kyo dragged Yuya behind him. Saizo watched trying to decide whether to follow them or not, following his intuition he climbed the flight of stairs to check on Yukimura.

Yuya tried to pry Kyo's grasp with her free hand, calling out to him as he dragged her forwards.

"Kyo! What the hell is going on!" Yuya yelled at the back of his head.

He refused to answer. As her protests continued, he finally whirled around. His red eyes meeting her green ones. The look silenced her. He leaned closer, his hand still gripping her upper arm. His face was inches away from her own. With a husky voice he just answered simply.

"We're going home."

"Home?" Yuya's voice broke with surprise.

Her green eyes were wide, suddenly realizing how close he was. She felt herself grow a tinge of pink. Before she could distungished her feelings, Kyo drew away and continued to storm down the halls. Yuya confused and lost in her thoughts, allowed herself to be dragged away by him. Her emerald eyes didn't leave him as they left the school and stepped oustide into the light of noon. School hadn't ended, but the thoughts of harsh scoldings hadn't reached her mind. For the moment, she was being pulled into the vortex of confusion holed by Demon Eyes Kyo. And her thoughts for a moment in time, thought only of him.

* * *

"Hey look! Isn't that that really hot Junior!"

"Oh my gosh! It is! Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Hey! Whose that yellow haired girl he has with him?"

Kyoshiro's attention left his lunch, and flew to a crowd of girls gathered by the window, their abandoned lunches left upon their desk tops. Suddenly a black haired beauty flounced over, standing over his desk, her outstretched hand pointed to the window. Kyoshiro felt himself go red and nearly have a nose bleed. She was pretty cute. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, another beauty hovering by herself.

"Hey Kyoshiro isn't that your brother outside?" the girl asked him.

Kyoshiro blinked. Did she mean Kyo? Before he could answer, their classroom door flew open expelling Mahiro from behind them. Kyoshiro's blue eyes went wide. Did today have any more surprises? She marched, steaming over to Kyoshiro's desk, pushing aside the girl who cried out.

"Mahiro! What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you why! Kyo is OUTSIDE. WITH THAT YUYA GIRL!"

"What?"

Okuni's head lifted. Her eyes wavered as well as her heart. At the same time both Kyoshiro and Okuni clawed their way through the crowd of girls. Both them hanging outside of the open window, jaws dropping. Sure enough there was hot headed Kyo pulling the exchange student, Yuya behind him. They bowled through other students eating their lunches and upset teachers. There was an unroar amongest the students. From every window, students poked their heads out watching the pair. Kyoshiro was behind himself, Okuni as well. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't she the girl strung along by her beloved? What was he thinking?

Okuni gained composure and stomped away. Well well well, if it wasn't the dark Kyo stepping from the darkness. Kyoshiro watched, emotions rushing through. This was so unlike his brother. Not ditching, but dragging along a girl, let alone Yuya whom he believed he hated her. Apparently there was more behind the story.

From the dark...repeated Okuni. From the dark.


	15. Part One

(A/N: Sorry for just disappearing. I had no muse for the longest time. Yeah a looong time. I'm going to get pretty busy when school starts upand I am going torewrite SDFG, because I think I could have written it better. I've improved my writing style and I think I need to take time to plan the plot out better. I'll continue writing SDFG, but consider this just a rough draft and I'll do another version in the future. So it'll be for you guys to decide which one you prefer. Anywhoo, for this chapter I want to throw in some Yuya/Kyo fluff. However don't think it's going to be them as a couple right away. Prepare for some twists, but don't worry this is totally Yuya/Kyo all the way.)

Rating: PG-13 for once. There's a blackout and Kyo and Yuya are left alone! Dun dun dun dun...(cackles)

Chapter fifteen: Part One

**"This is a special news report from the Tokyo prefuncture. There are some unexpected high winds and clouds set in this evening. There might be a chance of--"**

Muramasa set down his newspaper.

"Mayumi, I was watching that," he said to his wife who was straightening the room. "That news might be important. Esspecially if we were going...visiting today."

RING! Mayumi's head lifted from her work, upon hearing the bell chime. Muramasa folded his newspaper, a confused look upon his face.

"Who in the world could that be?" he spoke to the air, as Mayumi exited to answer the caller.

He nearly fainted when he made out:

"Kyo is that you? What on earth...?"

Muramasa heaved a sigh.

* * *

_This really is not my day, is it? _

His eyes rested upon Yuya who sat across the dining table, head down. He could just make out the sheepish, apologetic look upon her face. Pushing his glasses further on the ridge of his nose, looking out of the glass rims. Mayumi hovered over his shoulder, a worried expression on her face. Yuya stared at her feet, picking at the rubber coming off the soles of her shoes. Yuya felt like dirt. Muramasa had been so kind and generous and here she had let him down. Ashamed, she had blurted out the entire story to her present guardian.

"So...that's why you two, ditched school?" Muramasa asked paitently.

Yuya blushed, feeling pink creep over her cheeks. Her nails dug into her thighs leaving little marks; despite the cloth between her nails and skin. Why was she down here suffering while Kyo lingered around the house freely? Life was so unfair. Yuya sighed mentally. She kept a promise to herself that she'd stay in school, because her brother wanted her to suceed and graduate. He wanted her to do the things he didn't. So she mightbe a better person. But things weren't going according to plan.

Yuya knew she owed so much to the Muramasas forputting a roof over her head.Her brooding was interrupted by Muramasa as he rose to his feet. Clambering to her own, Yuya rose as well. His pale blue eyes noted her nervousness. He tried to overcome it with a reassuring smile. Shyly, the blonde girl smiled in return.

"Come now Shiina-san, let's retrieve Kyo from where ever he is. I'd like to 'talk' with him," the older flaxen haired had a joking strain in his tone, which made Mayumi simply shake her head.

She retreated back to the kitchen, making soft clanking noises as shescrubbed the dirty breakfast and lunch dishes. Then, busied herself with hanging damp clothing out to dry. Yuya watched her gulitly, feeling compelled to lend Mayumi a hand. In the time spent with the Murmasas, Yuya had observed and taken note of everything they did, every nuance. It was fascinating to see what real family life was like. Yuya had little memories of her childhood while her parents were alive; she remembered only feelings.

Warmth, comfort, sercurity, and perhaps even a touch of love. Those things were being replaced with others, as her life was falling back into place. Although it was not voiced, Yuya knew Mayumi's illness that plagued her. Although,she seemed to be healthy, in her middle age, Mayumi was frail and weak.

Muramasa smiled, the girl was already feeling some compassion towards his family. His pale eyes observed Mayumi as she swaggered with the basket of the family's wet clothes. Mainly the three children's, as they were constantly into sports or a bit of rough housing, esspecially Kyo. Behind his cheery exterior, Muramasa was always a worried man. If it wasn't for the deep love of his children, he would always have his brows knitted into a frown; he didn't want to worry them. Muramasa watched as Yuya gave him a shy smile and mumured, "I'll catch up with you. Gone on without me." He nodded in response, spinning on his heel Muramasa started out for the dojo.

The truth was Mayumi was sick. Very sick. If he told the children why, Muramasa was horrified at what they might do, if they knew the truth, about themselves. The flaxen haired, pale eyed swordsmaster was a broken off member descended from the Mibu clan. He married Mayumi against the clan leader's wishes and therefore suffered the consequences. He was expelled from the Mibu clan, but with the reappeal of several influential members, he was given some minor support. Mayumi had suffered even worse, a year into their young marriage. But the untold nightmares still plagued Muramasa, as he had paid dearly for going against the clan's orders.

Muramasa passed through the several halls, his sock feet plodding against the smooth wood floors. He paused at the sliding paper door, that led into the stone path to the kendo dojo. Without much thought, Muramasa slipped his feet into some outdoor slippers and with ease, slid open the sliding door and stepped out into the noon day sun. Absorbed in his thoughts, he dwelled on the dark.

He had a younger sister. She had dark brown hair, that cascaded down her slim build, over her shoulders. Like himself, she had flaxen highlights mixed into the deep earthy brown. Her eyes were a clear blue, much like the sky. He smiled bitterly. How he missed her. He also missed Hiroki, her dear husband whom he had a botherly affection for. It had been ten years ago...

* * *

_It was the dead of night and the hours were late. The soft sounds of heavy breathing, was heard by a sweat soaked Muramasa. His bare chest gleamed in the moonlight, the broken rays sneaking through the master bedroom's window. His pale eyes were wide and his chest heaved. A nightmare. He couldn't sleep, not tonight. He was plagued with worry that was entering reality. All about his beloved younger sister, Kozue and her husband Hiroki. Only a month ago, the twins were born into the darkness of the Mibu Clan. It had been a difficult birth, and Muramasa was still terrified of his sister's screams, as they echoed and richoceted off the walls of his memory. _

_As the hour passed, his eyes grew heavy and glanced at the clock hanging off the bedroom wall. He couldn't stay up. His faded blonde head hit the pillow hard and he drifted off to the dream world. He thoughts went blank into the sleepy abyss. The young man in his twenties, had endured enough pain from separating himself from the Mibu. They were a traditional and malicious cult, not at all a 'family'. _

_Now Muramasa only cared about supporting and protecting his wife and his sister's new family. It was his job, to keep the family safe. In the deepness of sleep, time seemed to have stopped and nothing exsisted. Then a phone call shattered the dream world abyss. Muramasa's eyes flashed open and he threw back the comforter, waking Mayumi. She shuddered from the cold and asked him over and over again, what was wrong. _

_Muramasa didn't answer his new wife, instead he raced down the corridors, bashing into walls and stubbing his toe. Not Kozue...Not Kozue...!_

_"Hello! This is the Muramasa residence," the sweat beads slipped down his cheek as Muramasa breathed huskily into the reciever._

_The voice at the other end was startled and struggled to reply. It was young woman who began to speak, cutting off Muramasa. Her voice was not at all soothing._

_"Mr. Muramasa? This is the Tokyo police we've just arrived at a woman's house. Her name is Kozue Nakamura. I believe she is your sister? Umm...Mr. Muramasa? Mr. Muramasa are you there?"_

_"W-why? What the hell happened?"_

_"Her husband Hiroki Nakamura requested that we notify you, and we would appreciate if you were to meet at the victim's house--"_

_"Victim! What the hell is going on! What happened to Kozue?" _

_Muramasa was yelling uncontrollably, his worst nightmare coming to life, to reality. Pale as a ghost and wrapping in a winter shawl, Mayumi stood frozen behind her husband. She watched with wide brown eyes as he continued to yell into reciever, repeating the same phrases over and over again. Her head was whirl, an ache beginning to form, as well as fear. She'd never once seen Muramasa completely break down before. He was like a completely different person, not the sunny and warm flaxen haired young man she'd married. She stepped back, clutching the front of her nightgown, breathing hard. _

_The reciever was thrown down with a heavy slam. Muramasa whirled around, Mayumi screamed. She stepped back, not expecting him to move so quickly. Muramasa felt guilt wash over him, and he regathered himself to his normal state. He tried to calm himself, though it was proving quite impossible. This was his sister, his beloved only family member that had safely escaped the Mibu. Until now...It had to be them. It had to be...please no!_

_"Mayumi...I'm sorry...It's me, it's me. Don't cry, please don't," Muramasa pleaded gently._

_Silver tears began to slip from her watery eyes, a hand clasped over her mouth as she sobbed silently. Her slim shoulders pulsing, moving up and down shakily. She welcomed his embrace, as he pulled her closer to his chest. He shivered, her body was warm, yet he only felt colder. He released her and pushed her aside grabbing his coat. He threw it on over his bare skin, never mind the itch. Mayumi stopped to hand him a scarf and stagger after him. Shaking his head quickly, he grasped her shoulders, the scarf draped over his neck. His pale eyes pleaded with her._

_"Mayumi, no. I'm going to Kozue and Hiroki's home, I'll be back soon. You stay here okay?"_

_"No. Absolutely not. I pledged to you my loyalty, Muramasa, when we married. I'm coming with you."_

_Was her firm, definite response. Without another word, Muramasa gave in to his wife's stubborn nature. Together they exited their meager home, and stumbled down the cobble stone and waved a taxi. The thought of the cost, didn't bother the couple, even though they were new on their own. The bill would surely put a dent in their savings, however the dread that weighed and clouded the swordsmaster's mind, haunted him the entire ride. _

_Kozue...Hiroki...Mibu Clan. The darkness had cloaked them. Please no..._

* * *

Muramasa gasped, breathing irregularly. It happened so many years ago. A forlorn look eased itself onto his usually pleasant expression. Now he appeared to older than he really was, and more pale. _I'm such an idiot...No...that's not right either. Oh well, now that I've remembered I might as well remember again..._Muramasa told himself quietly as he continued the journey to the dojo. What he'd found at his sister's home, all those years ago, still haunted his dreams at night. 

_Police were everywhere, scrounging through the couple's home and combing the neighborhood awakening its residents. He and Mayumi stood outside their relatives home in utter disbelief and horror. The bodies were just being removed from where they lay drenched in blood. Muramasa watched with horror as he saw the pale, lifeless hand of Hiroki hanging from underneath the covered stretcher. A faint gleam of gold was sighted in the bleak moonlight, that pierced the bitter night cold. Ignored by the paramedics, as a metallic clatter sounded upon the pavement. _

_Diving like a mad man, he remembered diving to the cold pavement, making a grab for the gold shimmer that caught the moonlight. Fingers shaking, Muramasa kneeled, his limbs cradled his aching hands that held a small, circular object. It was a simple ring of gold, not of high quality or value. Contrastingly, this meant everything to the broken man who stared at it with tears welling in his pale eyes, the blood rushing from his face. Music clouded Muramasa's mind, as he gazed at the ring, the lyrics haunting every fiber in his being. _

_The frail melody of a childhood song that once echoed throughout the grand estate, home to Muramasa and Kozue, when they were young. Back when Kozue laughed. Back when Muramasa didn't cry. Back when nothing mattered. Back before this day was ever fated to happen. Muramasa felt his vision waver, the scene blurred and winced when a gentle hand steadied him. He struggled to his feet, finding Mayumi already at his side. Her eyes too, fell upon the small ring that Muramasa as a child gave to his sister, a last present before their mother departed to the heavens. _

_"They will pay."_

_Mayumi looked up at her husband, bewildered. "W-what?" _

_"The Mibu clan has left their mark. They will lie in blood and die by the hands of--" Muramasa trembled with white, hot fury. His words were cut off by the screams that still burned his ears, in the present._

_The couple's heads jerked to the house. Flames roared and sparked, causing the firefighters and police to shrink back from the heat that scorched their skin. There was a strangled, faint cry that caused a uproar amongest the bystanders, complied of mostly neighbors. A woman with gray hair and wrinkled skin stepped forwards, prodding a bony finger into the back of Mayumi, who jumped from her touch. Head swiveling, her eyes met the old woman's. The woman had been crying, her eyes red from fresh tears and her lips formed frail words._

_"Kozue's...Kozue's boys...are they dead too? I didn't see them," she murmured quietly, to Mayumi's horror._

_She turned back to Muramasa who paled further. _

_"Kyo...Kyoshiro...they're still inside aren't they..." Mayumi breathed, before sprinting away from the crowd._

_She did not hear the protested cries. She did not listen. She did not feel the officers try to push her back. She resistered their attempts. She raced into the house of death and flames. Her eyes searched for the twins. Perhaps they had been spared. Her voice carried over the smoke and crackles of the fire that flooded the house. She avoided the smoldering embers and the falling wood. She heard a faint noise, the sound of crying. She raced towards the sound, her footfalls causing the floor to moan. Mayumi reached a room and entered it, she called out again and located them. _

_They were twins. They looked exactly like. But they did not. Kyoshiro curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. His bright, blue eyes were wide with fear. Kyo stood, slumped against the closet wall. His eyes were half open, a deep red like the blood that coated the walls of their parent's room where they were murdered. He looked like the end of the world, his expression confusing and his features defined. _

_They were so alike and yet they were so different. They were so young, but they knew so much of the darkness in their blood. One of them would grow to join the blood lust of the Mibu. One of them would grow so distant from the normal humanity. They would be always together, but enternally apart. _

_This was their fate._

"So be it," Muramasa leaned his head against the dojo door.

* * *

Kyo had lay in the same position on the smooth, wooden floor for a complete half an hour. Sprawled, in a complete ungraceful mess, he brooded sorely about the days events. Mostly, he cursed Yukimura. The world, everyone thought they were the best of friends. That was the biggest joke in history, because they weren't. So what if they were 'friendly' rivals, did that imply they had to like each other? Kyo exhaled sharply through his nose, snorting. He rolled his head on its side, resting his vision from gazing at the cieling. The first movement in a long time. 

He hated Yukimura. He hated his chestire-cat grins. He hated his smell of citrius shampoo. He hated his cheery laughter. He hated his TV show and his career. He hated his blunt nature. He hated his teasing. He hated his intentions. That, Kyo summed, was the greatest actual threat to even a demon like himself. Kyo didn't have to have the brilliance to be aware of the man's sentimental designs for a certain blonde residing within his home.

Kyo growled at himself. He hated thinking about this. Why couldn't he think about hating Kyoshiro? After all, that was his favorite thing to do, besides cursing _that_ woman. He didn't like Yuya Shiina. He just spared her, because she wasn't an average cry baby wench like the other cowed women he threatened. His black hair ruffled like raven feathers, as a tanned hand combed through the unruly tresses. Kyo smirked, thinking rather fondly about his former styles, back when he was a cocky punk. Not that he still was, cocky, that is. A punk? He was far from an ignornant as he could be. He was a samurai of this era.

Now getting back to Yukimura, Kyo mused. Why did he hated him for liking a girl he didn't like? He couldn't actually pin point the question, as he barely knew the girl. Although, she intrigued him, to his greatest disgust. Ugh, he wanted to vomit. Intrigue? As in she had captured his own _personal_ interest? She was nothing...in fact she was pretty much an parasite, to be honestly blunt. A side of his mind quipped, "But a fiesty, fiery, cute parasite."

The other side countered, "She's perfectly cute while she bawls like a forshaken baby with her pink, baggy eyes."

Kyo turned onto his side, then tossed to the other, not finding a comfortable spot on the hard floor. He snarled at himself, mentally bashing both sides of his quarreling mind, in his utter attempt to label Yuya. He was interrupted when the door to the dojo swung open quite nosily and welcomed none other than the last person Kyo wished to see, Muramasa.

_Okay, so I lied. The last person in the world I want to see is Kyoshiro, but he's still in school, so what the hell..._Kyo talked to himself, his crimson gaze shifting to the blonde figure in the doorway. The old man looked like he'd seen a ghost, but Kyo wasn't overly surprised. Both his guardians had their share of inner demons. _Welcome to my world_, Kyo sneered with a malicious smile. Kyo's tanned limbs propped his body to a upright position, his legs sprawled out over the floor, still clad in his school uniform. He looked quite untidy, his tie undone and slung lazily around his neck. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, exposing his bronze toned chest and his blazer was tossed aside, lying beneath his school bag.

"So," Kyo began rather cooly, "What brings you here, old man?"

Muramasa coughed, "Very funny, Kyo."

He stepped forwards, shutting the great hall doors behind him. Arms crossing over his chest, he faced his sister's son, with a firm, quizzical look, to which Kyo stared back challengingly. Muramasa growled mentally, Kyo was always like this whenever he 'dared' to interogate Kyo.

"Do tell explain to me why you ditched school? _And_ dragged Miss Shiina into leaving as well?"

"Shut up. Leave me alone." Kyo slumped down, lying on his back.

"Kyo..."

"Because I wanted to."

"I'm not that dumb."

"Really now--" "KYO!"

"Sanada's in town."

"Sanada...Yukimura Sanada?"

"What the hell do you think! Duh."

"Oh I see, did Yukimura put the moves on Yuya or something?"

"WHAT!"

"Well did he? Because that would explain your explicit anger."

"HELL NO!"

"Ah, I see. Well then what did happen?"

"Why in the seven hell's should I tell you? Of all people?"

"I'm just trying to understand, Kyo. Honestly, I just don't comprehend what goes on in your mind that causes you to go to bars at ungodly hours at night, rescue damsels--" "She is NOT a damsel!" "..punch strangers with reptiles, hate Kyoshiro--"

Kyo's eyes went on fire, blazing with a blood red that would blur anyone's vision. A red mirage.

"You know why I hate that bastard's guts," Kyo seethed, his rage boiling dangerously. "That is my business alone."

Muramasa looked twice as tired, his chest heaving a sigh. He lifted his hands into the air, turning away. He walked to the door, where he halted, turning back.

"I am not your father, you know that. I know that. I know of the darkness we hate. You do too," he spoke gravely, his pale eyes meeting Kyo's red ones. "At least try to get along with Yukimura. No more ditching school, or if you do, don't drag along Yuya. She needs her education, she apparently promised her brother she'd continue with school."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD--"

Both men ceased their squabble to notice the form of none other than Yuya herself, standing past Muramasa on the cobble stone walk way. She had changed from her school uniform to comfortable, street clothes. Her hands were entertwined, her fingers knitted together nervously, in her oversized sweat shirt. Kyo's eyes brow raised drastically, realizing Mayumi had chose to swipe _his _sweatshirt. He analyzed Yuya from head to toe. Her blonde hair was free, no longer tied up in a pony tail like it usually was during the norm. Her faded jeans most likely were her own, but the sweatshirt really stood out. It was black and several sizes too large, her feminine figure lost in the black hole of Kyo's sweatshirt.

"Is this a bad time?" Yuya asked, her frazzled nerves slicing the tension.

Muramasa smiled fondly at her, which seemed to ease Yuya's embarrassment. Kyo rolled his eyes typcially and looked away, retreating from the exchange of calm words between his mentor and the guest. He had no interest in their talk, it didn't suit his pace in life. It just wasn't his style; he did not pay attention to the exchange of words between them. It didn't matter. He didn't care.

"Of course not, Yuya," Muramasa assured her. "I was just having a 'talk' with Kyo. I assume that is what you were here for yourself. I hate to leave you like this, but Mayumi and I are going out. I'll probably see you tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry I'll be okay, I'll hold down the fort," Yuya smiled.

"I feel at little better that Kyo is at home. Mahiro and Kyoshiro have cram school, so they won't be home until late into the night. Don't stay up waiting for them. Until then," Muramasa started away back to the house, shutting the doors behind him.

He left her, standing on the cobbles stones, still fiddling with the cuffs of the sweatshirt. After Muramasa's footfalls faded into the distance of the main house, Kyo's head jerked forwards, his gaze catching her emerald eyes. This surprised Yuya, who winced slightly at his burning gaze. He seemed to be taunting her. Daring her to step closer. This was literally infuriating. Summing up her courage and inner strength, the young woman stormed forwards. Kyo smirked, she was certainly a stubborn mule, spiced too.

She kneeled nearby where Kyo lay, staring at him intently. He closed his eyes, for some unexplainable reason he felt at ease when she was with him. It was the strangest sensation and a novel idea that he enjoyed this stupid feeling. He tossed those meaningless factors aside and faced the current problem. Yuya Shiina. He sprung to an upright position, causing her to jump a little. He smirked, he liked seeing her scared. It was complete bliss on their first meeting, when he saw her shaking and quivering pitifully. And yet, she wasn't really afraid of him. She had been honest and admitted her fear. But then she raged about vengeance and haterd. That he rejoiced for.

Revenge was his sweet melody.

"I look way better in black. It doesn't suit you."

Yuya flushed red. So what if she didn't have anything to wear? She couldn't blame Mayumi for giving her Kyo's clothing. The poor woman had noticed the tempertures were getting quite low for early autumn and the news had predicted heavy rainfall that evening. So, Mayumi had asked her if she had anything warm to wear, because the heater was broken in the household and wouldn't be fixed until Saturday. Yuya had remembered about how little she was able to grab from her house before the authorities had pawned off her property.

She had presented Mayumi a worn, old jacket that belonged to her brother, but it didn't pass inspection. Worried, Mayumi pawed through the clean dried clothes to find only a black sweat shirt she knew belonged to Kyo. Yuya had been completely reluctant to accept the sweatshirt, esspecially since it belonged to the very man she loathed. Unfortunately, Mayumi was had a very good puppy dog eye look.

So there she was, clad in the loathed one's clothing, just to criticized. Great.

"Shut up! So what if I don't look good in black?" Yuya snapped at him.

Kyo just chuckled with an amused expression. She was sooo easy! He gave her a roguish grin, which caused her eyes to widen. Kyo for a split second, almost looked handsome. Yuya wanted to punch herself. Instead she babbled. _Wow...he's really cute. Erg, I mean handsome. That's so old fansioned. Good looking? Yes he is..Uh? No! He's not hot! Wait, where thehell did that come from?But he really is..NO I don't think he's cute. No, no, he's not. But-well...Yes! Fine, I think he's cute-good looking guy. Oh, damnit woman STOP! _Yuya screamed inwardly, battling herself while Kyo looked on. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. Yuya sighed, glad he was completely unaware about a thing she was thinking. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Besides," she growled. "It's not _my _sweatshirt."

He just laughed, "No wonder it looked so sexy. Too bad your so flat chested or else it would've looked better."

Yuya seethed, her neck hairs rising. She just watched biting back her tongue as Kyo cackled, his laughter filling the dojo room. This family was crazy! Yuya sighed. But it wasn't like she had any other choice. Where would she have gone? She was running from the authorities who would have sent her a distant relative or worse. A foster home. Yuya shivered at the thought of living with complete strangers. _As if things can't get any worse! Now I'm stuck in Kyo's sweatshirt and with Kyo. That's it--_Yuya spat.

"I'm leaving."

She got up to leave, but retreated from the door as a loud clap of thunder shook all of Tokyo sending a very upset Yuya into the arms of a very startled Kyo.

* * *

"Well the news predicted rain." 

"Obviously."

"Aw c'mon Mahiro, lighten up a bit!"

"Oh shut up."

Mahiro spun on her heel, leaving Benitora to speak to her back. She leaned against the window frame of the school building, biting her lower lip and brooding. Kyo was stupid, but was he really that stupid? How could he just ditch school like that? And it wasn't like her reputation hadn't been completely marred already. There were several reasons why Mahiro hated Kyo, but she kept them to herself. She never told anyone. She still had to listen to all the harsh rumors that floated around the school, concerning Kyo and his bad boy habits. Most of the girls his age swooned at his relatively good looks and bad boy charisma. But Mahiro saw him for what he really was. Weak and unstable. He was just a hollow human being and an incomplete one. She hated him with every fiber in her being.

Benitora cocked his head in a confused manner. He peeked around Mahiro's shoulder, looking around her purple highlighted curls to get a glance at her face. Her eyebrows were knitted into a deep frown and her eyes glittered furiously. He sighed and took the spot next to her on the window frame.

"Kyo doesn't mean to hurt you," he tried to ease her nerves.

"My ass he does," she snarled. "I don't care what he does. I hate him anyway."

Benitora was serious for a moment, "I think...Oh nevermind. I just hope he's taking good care of Miss Yuya."

He grinned at Mahiro, who stared back unamused.

"She's a real hottie."

"You are so predictable Tora."

* * *

Kyo didn't know whether to shove her away or just let her cling to him. He just stared down at her with his queer red eyes, as she squeezed the fabric of his school shirt in two tight balled fists. It wasn't until his actual nerves began to kick that he finally shoved her away rather brutally, not flinching once when he heard her drop to the floor in a resonating crunch. He watched her like a stone gargoyle as she protested with a yelp and rubbed her bottom gingerly. Kyo just stood there watching her mouth move and her angry words tear through his ears, but he heard none of the noise. He just watched her, expressionless which eventually silenced the girl. She just stopped talking, realizing that she had been babbling for a lost cause. He watched her look up at him with the same confused stare she gave him when ever he fell silent. What was with this girl anyway? She was no different than the rest of the girls at school. She was a pathetic chatterbox who happened to crash at his house of all places, because she was some stray that Kyoshiro picked off the streets. And now she was wearing his clothes. 

He zeroed in on his attire that now was draped with room to spare on her skinny figure. Yeah, black really didn't suit her. It was too dark for that sunny contrast of her golden hair and bright green eyes. Ugh, her eyes. He tore his gaze away from her and looked past to the small slits of windows. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain falling heavily on the roof and the thunder that clapped like a jeering crowd over their heads. A flash of lightning. That caused Yuya to jump, a tingle going up her spine and she instinctively scooted closer to Kyo. He noticed this, of course. A bemused grin working its way onto his crude features.

"Afraid little girl?" he smirked down at her, greeted by one of her oh so familiar scowls.

Yuya glared at him, now scooting away from him and picking herself off the floor. She dusted off herself and turned her back to him. His red eyes trailed after her as she stomped quite nosily across the dojo to the great doors that would lead to the house. Turning once, she faced him.

"I swear I'll puke if I have to stay a minute longer with an ass like you," she seethed, her pale fingers clutching the wood frame of the sliding door.

Kyo let an eyebrow rise, a slight snort exhale sharply through his nose. Huh, was she really that stupid? Did she really want to die? After that pretty little speech that she gave him the first night they (unfortunately) met? Kyo's tanned hand sunk into his pant pockets, his head cocked at an angle.

"Open that door and you'll definately die little lady," he still grinned at her. "'Cause it's pouring outside and lightning's flashing and thunder's rolling. And I'm not going to open up this door for you again."

"Fine, Muramasa will open the house for me."

"My ass he will."

"'Suse me?"

"He's out with Mayumi. Didn't you hear him earlier?"

_Oh shit! I completely forgot! _Yuya felt her heart drop out of her chest and shatter into a million pieces on the floor. She wanted to weep, as if she wasn't cursed enough as it was. She propped a hand against the door and held her forehead in her other. This really wasn't her day. The lights began to flicker and suddenly with a crackle were out. The rain now splattered and gushed on the roof while the thunder roared louder and flashes of lightning pierced the stormy night. Oh shit was right.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

(End Part One)

* * *

I decided to this in two parts. The next part, which I'll start tonight and hopefully finish by at least Saturday, will have the juicy tenderness. I just let some things happen like set the stage. It's a dark and stormy night. The power is out. And the two are ALL ALONE. I'll let you use your imaginations. JUST don't let it get too FAR peoples. This is teen rated after all. (chuckles) Enjoy!

BTW (by the way), for those of you with your own SDK fics. TELL ME! Or if I've read them or book marked them...CONTINUE THEM! Don't be like me!A lazy procastinator!


End file.
